


цветной принтер

by tophy (witchesdxnce)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dorks, First Dates, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:28:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25241665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witchesdxnce/pseuds/tophy
Summary: тупым людям — тупые метафоры.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сказка в реалистичных декорациях. не строго новогодняя, но героям периодически холодно

— Черт, ты просто великолепен. Встречайся со мной, — говорит Лэнс прежде, чем полностью обдумает свои слова, и рука Кита замирает, так и не успев поднести сухарик ко рту. Лэнс может видеть самые кончики белых зубов и еле заметный выдох через нос. Кроме этого — ни вздрога.

Лэнс тут же забрал бы свои слова обратно. Извинился, ударил себя по лбу, заржал и пробормотал, а может, и громко заявил, что это не то, что он хотел сказать, что это глупость, которые его непонятно как все еще функционирующий мозг имеет привычку выдавать.

Но это была бы самая _тупая_ и очевидная ложь, которую даже _он_ не способен выдать за чистую монету.

Потому что нельзя не увидеть его абсолютной серьезности, этого слепого благоговения, с которым он смотрит. Особенно с такого расстояния.

Потому что они сидят друг напротив друга посреди относительно шумного заведения: Лэнс со своими тараканами, с историями своего тяжелого прошлого, с пальцами, мучительно медленно постукивающими по кружке с соком; а Кит — с очаровательно милыми белыми зубами, с великолепными твердыми руками, со шрамом на лице, с прямой спиной, его псом, которого он сегодня оставил дома и которого Лэнс совершенно безнадежно обожает.

Кит — чертова скала, сырой воздух пещеры, темный и острый, способный закрыть собой от ветра или шальной пули. У Кита глаза пронзительные и спокойные, и смотря в них Лэнс вообще не понимает, как не сказал этого раньше, потому что _разве не видно, я нуждаюсь в тебе, ты идеален._

Кит слабо улыбается и опускает руку.

А затем говорит самое глупое, _абсурдное, безумное, бестолковое, самое идиотское_ , самое смехотворное из всего, что Лэнс мог услышать в своей жизни. Если бы Макклейн не был до смерти напуган своей же смелостью в тот самый момент, он бы ответил, он бы засмеялся, он бы высказал все, что думает.

Но Кит спрашивает:

— Зачем?

И пожимает плечом, точно реально не видит в этом смысла, не видит того, как они подходят друг другу, не видит, как Лэнс _растекается лужей_ при одном взгляде на него.

Долбоебский вопрос.

Кит дурак.

Лэнс пялится. Моментальная агнозия. Он не понимает. Нет, он слышит, но воспринять и переварить — уже другой вопрос. Кит наклоняет голову и опускает плечо, а выражение лица Макклейна, похоже, заставляет его почувствовать нужду разъяснить.

— Что изменится? — прикусывает губу, как будто Лэнс недостаточно отупел за последние сорок секунд и ему нужен контрольный выстрел прямо в переносицу. — Ты не хочешь этого на самом деле, Лэнс.

* * *

В невыносимо жаркий день их знакомства, когда они впервые остаются наедине, у Лэнса дергается колено. Очевидно и неконтролируемо.

Кит окидывает его взглядом сверху вниз, солнце отблескивает от стекол водруженных на макушку темных очков. Они сидят за столом для пикников в парке перед студией, где у Пидж «просто пиздец дикий, дедлайны горят, жопа режиссера с ними в этом соревнуется, и я вообще не ебу, как мы еще не поубивали друг друга», и где она решила спонтанно познакомить передающего ей ее постиранные джинсы Лэнса (у Пидж привычка оставлять все не на своих местах и садиться на бутеры с арахисовым маслом, вдобавок ремонтные работы в общаге, а Шей устраивает стирку по четвергам) со своим новым другом.

— Ты всегда так нервничаешь с незнакомцами? — спрашивает Когане со слегка издевательской улыбкой, потому что он хорош в чтении людей. Это его работа. И он видит, как гуляют глаза Лэнса.

Как пробегаются по широкому торсу в темной рубашке, проводят вниз линии забавных, но по-своему горячо выглядящих подтяжек. Изучают кобуру и жетон на поясе. Возвращаются к лицу. Лэнс улыбается, но немного натянуто.

— Только с копами. Привычка из детства, знаешь. Ничего личного.

Кит поднимает бровь, и Лэнс всегда хотел научиться так делать, но никогда не получалось.

— Будет ли уместно спросить, чем вызвана такая реакция? — он немного наклоняет голову, словно хочет взглянуть на собеседника под новым углом. Кончик языка сам вылезает, чтобы лизнуть пересохшие губы, Лэнс почти смеется. — Простое баловство или серьезный конфликт? Случайность?

Пидж стоит у вагончика с кофе и мороженым и болтает по телефону. Нашла время.

— Случайный конфликт, — отвечает Лэнс и поднимает подбородок. — Знаешь, как бывает.

* * *

Кит знает.

В следующий раз Лэнса оглушают выстрел и собачий лай, и огромная черная псина прибивает к земле бегущего по улице клерка в нескольких метрах от него. Лодыжки дрожат, въевшийся в кости рефлекс почти заставляет его _бежать_ не оглядываясь, но разум сдерживает на месте. Следует вой сирен и звон наручников, и он наблюдает, как твердые руки и острое колено между лопаток не такого уж простого, как оказалось, чувака в костюме производят арест. А затем _божественные, пугающие, сильные, кошмарные, накачанные, опасные, изысканные_ руки, колени и бедра обретают единство с лицом, на котором отражается удивленное узнавание, и Лэнс понимает, что не двинулся с места с самого момента, когда выстрел всполошил тщательно свернутый в комок комплекс не самых приятных воспоминаний. Он поражен, что ему удалось не дать деру.

В тот же вечер Кит угощает его виски, и они пьют его на улице, а рядом с плетеным креслом агента смирно сидит его верный пес, одетый в очаровательную жилетку со значком на ошейнике. Идеально натренированный и пристально следящий за Лэнсом умными глазищами.

Кит откидывается на спинку кресла и оглядывает его в схожей манере. Анализирует.

— Ты местный? — спрашивает он, а Лэнс осушает стакан в одно движение, звон все еще голосит в ушах. Его руки подрагивают. Кит заказывает ему еще один.

— Если бы я остался там, где родился, я бы не выпивал по-дружески с…

— С легавым? — услужливо добавляет Кит, а Лэнс качает головой с улыбкой.

— С любым носящим ствол чуваком, не имея при себе свой.

Кит хмыкает в свой напиток с заинтригованной ухмылкой.

* * *

Они не говорят об этом при других, но Кит точно заинтересован в его прошлом, а Лэнсу нравится Космо.

Во вторую встречу пес принюхивается к его штанине и впечатывается в бедро тяжелой головой, толкает и трется, а затем садится и смотрит вверх, практически не моргая. Зверь прикрывает глаза только тогда, когда Лэнс устраивает ладонь между его ушей. Пидж тихо хихикает.

— Ого, ты понравился Чудищу.

— Заткнись, Пидж, — ворчит в ответ Кит, и девушка смеется. Космо подается навстречу его руке, и Лэнс улыбается, пока она продолжает говорить:

— Ничего не имею против твоего питомца, чувак, но когда я попыталась коснуться его в прошлый раз, мне чуть не оттяпали палец.

— Не моя вина, что с его точки зрения ты не заслуживаешь доверия.

* * *

— Эта дамочка на тебя смотрит, — понижая голос, говорит Шей Киту, и тот незаметно оглядывается, дабы оценить уверенную восьмерочку, потягивающую коктейль у бара. Цыкает и отворачивается обратно, чтобы проверить что-то в мобильнике. Лэнс вскидывает руки.

— Он еще и нос воротит! Мы, хорошие честные парни, из кожи вон лезем, чтобы заполучить хоть каплю внимания!

— Говори за себя, чувак, — отзывается Пидж из-за своего ноутбука, и он даже не представляет, как она умудряется работать в такой обстановке.

— Да, я вообще не улавливаю, о чем ты, — отзывается Ханк, показательно обхватывая рукой плечи Шей, и та тихо смеется. Лэнс игнорирует обоих.

— А этому все готовенькое само подмигивает, а он весь такой деловой в смарт втыкает! У тебя есть совесть? Или там, не знаю, глаза? — Кит поднимает на него взгляд. Это даже не улыбка, а нечто, что заставляет Лэнса захотеть оторвать гребаные половицы под собой, зарыться вниз и потерять чертово сознание дней на пять.

* * *

Шей обрабатывает дамочку для него в один из вечеров, когда Пидж все же не вылезла из студии. Ханк наблюдает за ней, сидя рядом с Лэнсом на их привычном месте в баре и мечтательно вздыхая.

Девушка бросает взгляд на них и подмигивает, что вытягивает из Ханка еще один жалкий выдох.

— Ты можешь поверить, что это моя невеста? — почти визгливо говорит он, и Лэнс пытается отпихнуть его от своего плеча. Он должен выглядеть презентабельно.

— Учитывая то, что она намного более охренительна чем ты, с трудом. Боже, бро, убери грабли! Это у тебя регулярный секс, но не все же готовы ради этого обрекать себя на годы мучений, сжалься и перестань ко мне приставать. Она подумает, что я уже занят!

Ханк смеется и закидывает в рот орешек.

— Далеко не все готовы обрекать себя на общение _с тобой_ , дружище, — говорит он. — Ты слишком часто пугаешься неправильной интерпретации своих отношений с другими мужчинами, тебе стоит задуматься над этим.

— Иди к черту, — шипит Лэнс. Кит напротив них смотрит за свое плечо на Шей с другой цыпочкой, закинув руку на спинку дивана (рука с закатанным рукавом серой рубашки, он был на работе и даже не заехал домой, и в кармане его куртки лежат восхитительные поблескивающие запонки; когда он их снимал, у Лэнса во рту удвоилось количество слюны).

— И что она ей рассказывает? — спрашивает Кит, поворачиваясь обратно, и Лэнс рад отвлечься от напряга ожидания. Поднимает плечи и сжимает губы.

— Понятия не имею. Но Шей всегда верно выбирает стратегию. Лучший второй пилот из всех, с кем мне приходилось сотрудничать.

— С Пидж у тебя было больше, — подмечает Ханк, но он делает это чисто потому, что не любит видеть свою невесту крутящейся посреди бара. Особенно у него шерсть дыбом встает, когда Шей подбирает Лэнсу миленьких пареньков (но такого давно не было, в последнее время прерии опустели, все хорошенькие как будто испарились). (Или у Лэнса резко задралась планка, кто знает).

— С Пидж у меня было больше опасений подцепить венеруху. Мы были молоды и неразборчивы.

Кит посмеивается, и Лэнс встречается с ним взглядом, чтобы заметить там что-то, но так и не понять, какого хрена это было.

* * *

Ханк уводит Шей домой почти за руку, и та подмигивает Лэнсу на прощание, но рыбка срывается с крючка. Макклейн путается в показаниях и случайно говорит какую-то херню, о которой явно должен был блефануть. Кит перекатывает орешек между пальцев и рассматривает его с ленивым интересом.

— Действительно из кожи вон лезешь. И как часто работает наглый обман?

Лэнс фыркает.

— Чтобы заинтересовать девушку нужно нечто особенное. Первое впечатление должно быть цепляющим. А у меня, как видишь, ни ствола, ни удивительных историй, ни сводящего с ума личика. Я до тошноты обычен, так что не вижу ничего плохого в легком приукрашивании. Тем более, если первое впечатление, скорее всего, станет единственным.

Он пожимает плечами и почему-то чувствует себя чуть менее уверенно под пристальным взглядом. Локоть Кита все еще на спинке дивана, а приглянувшаяся барышня надела пальто и вышла за дверь.

— Я на сто процентов уверен, что ты намного более, чем обычен, — это точно намек, и Лэнс немного раздражается этой наглой попытке вытащить из него часть истории. Кит не понимает. Он думает, что Лэнс дразнится, что хочет его зацепить, поэтому не говорит. Даже если это и _самую каплю_ так, он не должен так самоуверенно и нагло выставлять это напоказ. Лэнс скрещивает руки на груди и откидывается на спинку дивана.

— Далеко не каждая рыбка испытает прилив нежности в ответ на истории, от которых приходишь в восторг ты. Да и мне не в кайф изливать душу первым встречным.

— Ты слишком критично воспринимаешь мои слова, — говорит Кит, наклоняя голову и напоминая машину для убийств из семейства кошачьих. — Перестань видеть во мне лишь копа. Я говорю с тобой как друг. И я, как друг, не верю, что есть люди, которым совершенно нечего предложить. Даже я могу удивить. Лично мне нравятся морские свинки и покер. Я по какой-то причине знаю слишком много фактов из биографии Байрона.

Лэнс складывает руки на груди и поднимает подбородок, хотя вызова в этом жесте явно не хватает.

— А я помню до тысячи цифр после запятой в числе «пи», но это опять же вряд ли то, что поможет мне найти любовь всей жизни.

— Да ладно? Ты преувеличиваешь, — Кит с пораженной улыбкой наклоняется вперед. — Думаешь, я не смогу проверить?

Лэнс усмехается.

Тем вечером Кит гуглит число «пи» и следит за каждым движением его руки, а он продолжает писать цифру за цифрой на салфетке до тех пор, пока офицер не останавливает его с почти восхищенной улыбкой.

— Сколько ты учил это? — спрашивает он, а Лэнс пытается состроить загадочное лицо и опрокидывает содержимое стакана в себя. — Зачем?

— У меня, конечно, есть слезливая история о всех моих тупых решениях и поступках, описывающая дорожку, по которой я докатился до такой жизни, но я сегодня не в духе, чтобы ее рассказывать. Я могу запомнить любую последовательность цифр, прочитав ее до пяти раз, и это все, что я тебе скажу.

— Любишь быть загадкой?

— Не люблю открывать все карты сразу на первом свидании.

Кит смеется, опуская голову на _длинной, изысканной, нежной, сильной, красивой, неприкасаемой_ шее, и предлагает оплатить его чек. Проходя в свою комнату той ночью, Лэнс замечает себя надеющимся, что Когане не воспринял его фразу как шутку. Хотя бы не на сто процентов.

* * *

Им всем нужен повод не ехать домой.

Поэтому они делают вид, что общая ночь фильмов и море бухла — веский повод закрыться в четырех стенах и отключить телефоны. Космо уже так хорошо знаком с запахом берлоги, которую делят Шей, Ханк и Лэнс на троих, что даже не ждет, пока Кит поднимется по лестнице, и влетает в открытую дверь.

Ближе к ночи этот зверь растягивает свою громадную тушу на весь диван, Шей сопит на плече Ханка на большом кресле, а Пидж отказывается приближаться к собаке и валяется, обернутая в два пледа, на ковре. Лэнс тяжело моргает, ощущая дыхание пса на своем колене, тот рычит, как только парень пытается встать. Последнее, что он помнит, — лицо Розамунд Пайк на экране, а затем он просыпается, и его шея чуть ли не скрипит от неудобства.

Ханк храпит, а за окном темнота перешла в предрассветные оттенки. Космо не спит — поднял голову и смотрит на дверь в кухню, откуда исходит еле заметный свет.

Лампа над раковиной — единственное, что освещает фигуру Кита и кружку в его руках. Кофеварка гудит, потихоньку выхаркивая в стеклянную тару темную жидкость. На столешнице лежит пистолет.

_Нашел все-таки, паршивец_.

— У меня на это чутье, — чуть ли ни подмигивая самодовольно шепчет Кит. Лэнс зевает и проходит в комнату. Он у себя дома, ради всего святого, если участвовать в допросе в четыре утра, то он не будет стоять на пороге с пустыми руками.

— Если ты настолько во мне сомневаешься, он зарегистрирован. Тебе не обязательно так очевидно под меня копать.

— Я не копаю под людей, которым доверяет Космо, — его взгляд на секунду перескакивает к двери, и Лэнсу даже оборачиваться не нужно. Спустя пару секунд пес подходит и ложится на пол у его ног, сладко зевая с легким характерным писком. — У меня другой вопрос, — брови Кита совсем немного подняты. — Почему разряжен?

Лэнс отмахивается и идет к холодильнику.

— У меня нет сил и настроения давать интервью прямо сейчас, — он кивает на пса. — Ему можно сыр?

— Нет, но он без ума от бананов. В умеренном количестве.

На Ките впервые не черная рубашка и не брюки, а серые утепленные треники и старая зеленая футболка, вся в темной шерсти. Он наливает Лэнсу кофе, пока Космо слизывает с пальцев парня остатки банана. Тычется своим холодным носом, пытается найти еще, еле слышно скулит, когда не находит, и Лэнс реально любит это создание.

— Я упрощу тебе задачу, — все же настаивает Кит. Почему-то в таком домашнем виде еще до начала утра в общепринятом понимании, шепча под синхронный храп Ханка и Пидж из гостиной, он кажется намного менее опасным. Кит выглядит как человек, которому хочется открыться, и Лэнс и до этого был слаб, а теперь ему еще сложнее.

Ему хочется открыть свой рот слишком широко, и это ошибка. Кит не представляет опасности, но это не повод терять осмотрительность и наивно жрать из чужих рук. Черт дери эту футболку.

Кит облокачивается локтями на стол перед ним, чешет голову, взлохмачивая волосы, и улыбается в сторону правой руки Лэнса. Чувствует себя как дома. Лэнс хотел бы, чтобы так и было и ему это все не казалось.

— Тебе нужна лишь иллюзия безопасности? — направляя на него указательный палец бурчит Кит. — Или же… Ты постоянно носишь при себе магазин и запчасти для оружия, и тогда мне и всем остальным стоит начать волноваться, — добавляет к указательному и средний, и только тогда до Лэнса доходит, что он считает варианты, до которых успел додуматься. — А может быть, ты хранишь его на определенный случай. Настолько специфический, что ты уверен на все сто, что будешь предупрежден и в запасе будет время.

Лэнс облизывает губы.

— С чего ты так уверен, что это вообще мой? Может, это Шей?

Кит даже не отвечает. Смотрит и ожидает, пока Лэнс вытирает лицо рукой, спросонья слишком поздно замечая, что она вся покрыта собачьей слюной. Космо довольно машет хвостом, когда он дергается. И он совсем капельку сдается.

— Зачем ты ко мне пристал? Это просто тик, неприятная зараза из детства. Не так просто отбиться от нее, когда это дерьмо намертво вросло в подкорку. Ты и сам прекрасно знаешь все эти схемы.

— Не совсем, — Кит упирает щеку в ладонь и смотрит на Лэнса так, будто он рассказывает старую знакомую сказку на новый лад. — Я не по этой части.

— А по какой же?

— По финансам.

— Махинациям или взяткам? — Кит смеется. Лэнс со странным уколом (не неприятным, но слишком необычным, чтобы в ту же секунду идентифицировать его суть) подмечает, что этот человек заметил его тонкий (почти плоский) подкол, хотя Лэнс на это даже не рассчитывал. Кит заметил, почувствовал и понял, оценил и пропустил дальше. Космо подходит и кладет свою большую голову ему на бедро, рука офицера оказывается на его голове и привычно чешет пальцем за ухом. Лэнс даже немного завидует этому взаимному доверию.

_(Он тоже хочет уложить голову на бедра Кита и в ответ получить уверенное одобрение)._

Лэнс прикрывает глаза и трет их рукой. Запах кофе ни с того ни с сего его раздражает. Ему нужна свежесть.

Потому что общение с Китом довольно трудное. Кит ощущается таким близким и достойным доверия. Как приятное детское воспоминание, которого у Лэнса никогда не было. Что-то эфемерное, знакомое, но ускользает, как только пытаешься тыкнуть в него пальцем. Разговоры с Китом замечательные. Шляпки желудей в ладонях и кислый привкус медных монет.

А потом он все портит, потому что Кит сует свой нос туда, откуда нормальные люди бегут, а ненормальные стреляют на поражение во тьму. Лэнсу нужно держать себя в руках и не открываться, даже если рыхлую дверь колупают ломом.

Беседы с Китом — осознание того, как язык трется о внутреннюю сторону зубов.

— Тебе так сильно нужно подкорректировать и впихнуть меня в какой-то шаблон? Потому что если ты не можешь без этого, ты намного тупее, чем кажешься.

Кит не пытается казаться оскорбленным, а Лэнс больше не может терпеть запах. Встает и выливает содержимое кружки в раковину, смотрит на окно. На улице сучий холод, но его реально сейчас стошнит.

— Передо мной очень интересный человек, — диктует Кит из-за спины. — Мое самое смелое предположение — отпрыск мегаполисных мафиози. Имеет рефлекс на полицейскую униформу, но не позволяет ему собой владеть. Вместо агрессии или страха выдает несуразный поток смешанных сигналов. Смотрит на оружие с легким отвращением, но с опытным знанием. Точно держал в руках; возможно, использовал, но никогда не получал удовольствия. Держит в доме разобранный ствол…

_…и с неожиданным доверием тянется к человеку с удостоверением_.

Лэнс открывает окно и вдыхает как раз вовремя к накату воспоминаний.

Дрожащие горячие пальцы, вкус рвоты, молодое пятнадцатилетнее лицо в пене и крови. Колотые раны, песок и крики.

Он провел не самое лучшее детство из возможных. Кит говорит так, словно читает строчки сводок, потому что его коллеги имеют сотни историй, а в доме живет полицейский пес или как они их называют, но он _не знает_ , как ощущается тратить ночи на то, чтобы пришивать десятки маленьких карманов на внутреннюю часть любимой рубашки.

В тринадцать взять в руки револьвер и стать перед домом плечом к дядиному плечу, потому что ты мужик и прошло время, когда ты мог прятаться с матерью и сестрами под столом на кухне. Родина площадью в квадратный километр домиков иммигрантов под крышей плохих ребят в хреновых костюмах святых спасителей не терпит трусов. Мечтать сбежать и не вспоминать запаха улицы после перестрелки ненавистных банд. Все детство отрабатывать долг, который его родители так и не смогли полностью возместить. Выплачивать ипотеку, используя свою жизнь и совесть вместо валюты.

Руки вздрагивают на подоконнике, и Лэнс хочет выгнать Кита нахрен из своей кухни и прочь из своего дома, но когда он поворачивается, горячая рука ложится на его шею, и все заглушается белым шумом.

Еще немного влажная ладонь свисает с плеча Кита, чертовы белые зубы выцарапывают кривые штрихкоды под челюстью, и Лэнс сбрасывает всю свою гордость на кафельный пол. Волосы, губы, удар леденящего ветра в спину и разлив лавы на груди. Он бы убил за сигарету.

Глаза черные, смотрят нерешительно всего на пару моментов (убеждаются, что заразили, что убедили Лэнса: все так и должно быть), и Лэнс красный, тяжело дышит, обесцененный и сбитый. Глаза — терпкий привкус, черная пьяная вишня. Думают, что гипнотизируют.

— Ты дурак, не понял, — выдыхает Лэнс. Он сам не понимает. Кит хочет что-то сказать, но он _дурак_ , ему противопоказано. — Господи, просто заткнись.

Он выгрызает тропинки вдоль ушной раковины, вдыхает горькие остатки шампуня и стыдно скулит. Покорно усаживается на подоконник, ведомый направлением жилистых требовательных ладоней. Подается, реагирует на каждое касание. Открывается, впускает, и это беда, это никак не может быть хорошо. Руки везде, ногти там, где их давно не было, и даже пот непередаваем, великолепен на вкус. Как восемнадцатизначное простое число, запах кожуры апельсина изнутри. Он теряется и надо перестать, но это то, чего Лэнс еще не находил. Холодный кончик носа, одновременно грубая и мягкая кожа рубца под пальцем на щеке, перезагруженные информационные центры. Мозг не может сразу опознать каждое чувство, утопает в них, и Лэнс настолько запутан, что это просто _прекрасно_ и он не хочет прекращать.

Кит ныряет ниже, и Лэнс рефлекторно откидывается обратно, чтобы не обнаружить опоры. Не успевает закричать, и единственное, что не позволяет ему выпасть из окна, — пальцы на горловине футболки. Тянут его вперед решительно и быстро, и он падает в чужие руки, хватается за все, до чего может дотянуться, потому что страшно. Кит отходит от окна, цепляется за что-то и не слишком грациозно опускается на пол.

Они тяжело дышат с распахнутыми в испуге глазами, а затем на спину Кита набрасывается пес, думает, что это все развлекуха. Слюнявит их плечи и дышит остатками банана с примесью сухого корма, и они смеются, как два полных идиота.

Пидж сонно ворчит из гостиной на грохот, и Кит откидывается спиной на пол, а Лэнс продолжает сидеть на нем и думает.

_Он именно то, что надо._

* * *

Но Лэнс же ребенок. Он — лишь отпечаток своего прошлого, лишь картина, и пока Кит не видит каждого оттенка, создавшего то, кем Лэнс является сейчас, он не может воспринять его как полноценное произведение, потому что он _настолько_ камнеголовый.

Иногда Лэнсу кажется, что его воспитывали обезьяны-сектанты, Кит просто невозможен.

Но у него такая милая морда. И неприлично сильные руки.

Кит уверен, что Лэнс не знает, чего хочет. Но Кит заинтересован, и пока его взгляд цепляется за любую деталь, Лэнс не отвяжется. Они могут поработать над его тупостью, когда у Лэнса будет больше власти.

Лэнс обнимает Пидж, когда она получает имейл с адресом новой студии, где она приступит к работе в свой первый день. Она верещит и прыгает на их диване, затем ревет, и Лэнс без доли сомнения обещает ей, что отведет ее на ужин в самый дорогой ресторан в городе. Кит (он теперь постоянно с ними, когда не на своей тупой работе, может ли быть, что он привязался?) поднимает брови с усмешкой.

— У тебя даже нет работы. Хочешь взять кредит или пойти на преступление? Я не собираюсь вас прикрывать.

Лэнс отмахивается, потому что ему жизненно необходимо дать понять, что это была самая тупая шутка, которую он мог услышать. Кивает девушке и велит принести их карту. И когда на полу расстилается подробное изображение города, покрытое маленькими черными крестиками, он дает Пидж тыкнуть пальцем в рандомный бар.

* * *

Если правильно рассчитать состояние, в котором находится твоя жертва, можно словить неплохой куш. Пидж буквально трясется от предвкушения, когда Лэнс выхватывает взглядом неплохо одетого мужика в компании людей, перед которыми он явно хочет выпендриться. Он вряд ли по мальчикам, так что флирт отпадает, придется играть дурачка. Лэнс опрокидывает одну для храбрости и запаха и направляется вперед, пока Пидж активно расталкивает сидящего рядом Кита локтем и шипит: «Сейчас ты увидишь нечто уморительное!».

— Я отдам вам все свои деньги, если вы загадаете мне число, которое я не смогу запомнить! — притворяясь намного более пьяным, чем он на самом деле есть, заявляет парень, указывая на свою цель, и вся компания громко ржет, но, опять же, он знает, как рассчитать количество выпитого, чтобы оно разжигало необоснованный всплеск азарта, заставляющий других делать то, чего он от них хочет. Стоит лишь убедить, что хотят этого они.

— Это кажется слишком простым выигрышем, — говорит мужчина. — В чем подвох?

И в этот самый момент он проглотил крючок.

Полчаса спустя чужие руки закрывают глаза Лэнса, а он все равно продолжает писать сороказначное число. Ему выворачивают карманы, а он только смеется и перечисляет цифры, которые ему надиктовали минуту назад, и он выигрывает чужие часы. Это так тупо, но он опустошает четыре кошелька просто на силе детского спора и обычного трюка. Это как казино. Главное — не ходить в одно и то же, чтобы не оказаться избитым до полусмерти, когда тебя поймают на хитрости.

* * *

— Все законно и, прошу заметить, очень действенно, — говорит он поверх бокала с вином, которое выбрал по совету официанта, потому что ни шиша он не знает о сортах дорогих вин. Шей выбирает блюда для четверых из них, потому что она разбирается в хорошей кухне, а Кит все еще не может перестать на него пялиться и все никак не сформулирует колющий язык вопрос.

— Он делает это с тех пор как… Мы познакомились? Нет, позже. Мое первое расставание, — щурясь в потуге вспомнить говорит Пидж, а Ханк подхватывает волну энтузиазма.

— О! Легендарное перевоплощение Кэти Холт! Первая стрижка и первое мелкое правонарушение!

— Я чего-то о тебе не знаю? — с ухмылкой спрашивает Кит, а Пидж поднимает плечи и макает кусок хлеба в это божественное масло со специями.

— Никто не убедит меня, что не стоило. Мудила притворялся, что у нас любовь до гроба, чтобы пробраться ко мне в трусы и комнату, а после, прошу заметить, не такого уж и хорошего секса залить вирус в мой комп. И все ради того, чтобы я не получила грант. Ему повезло, что парни отговорили меня от убийства.

Кит даже не отвечает. Просто смотрит на девушку, глаза комично расширены в невысказанном «хренасе», ведь он явно не ожидал такого короткого и информативного пересказа.

— Первые отношения — тема крайне щекотливая, — с издевкой втирает Пидж, чтобы перевести тему на Кита. — А вы, молодой человек, что скажете о своем первом опыте?

И факт того, что Кит реально _задумывается_ , заставляет весь стол улюлюкать.

— Неужели есть секреты, которые мы скрываем от друзей? — пищит Холт. — Ну камон! Хуже, чем история первой встречи Ханка и Шей, быть не может.

— _Она блеванула мне на ботинки!_ — изображая глубокий тон Ханка, фальшивит Лэнс. Карикатурно складывает руки и взмахивает ресницами, заставляя сидящего рядом друга краснеть. — _И в тот момент я понял, что должен жениться на ней!_

— Все было не так, — бурчит Ханк, но его перебивает его собственная невеста, снисходительно качая головой.

— В действительности все было еще хуже, поэтому мы не будем обсуждать эту тему. Здесь не место для этой истории.

Когда все возвращаются к Киту, он с румянцем на лице пожимает плечами.

— Я ничего не скрываю, просто я не знаю, что именно считать «первым», — неуверенно говорит он. — Если подумать, первые отношения у меня завязались уже в двадцать два, и это было дико скучно.

— Двадцать два?! — верещит Лэнс, потому что он не может поверить, что это лицо и тело не было тронуто хищными птицами, в которых превращаются девочки на гормонах в старшей школе. — Не верю! Я понимаю, что эта лохушка была настолько стремной в школе, что кинулась на первого же ублюдка на первом курсе, но ты! Никаких историй о юных попытках найти свое долго и счастливо? Ты робот или как?

— Школа это немного другое, — говорит Кит с улыбкой. — В то время я начал экспериментировать с… изучать свои предпочтения. Но когда ты живешь в самой заднице штата на консервативном юге, не так много мальчиков хотят целоваться с тобой, когда узнают, что твой папаша — мент. Это был довольно странный и тяжелый период.

Пидж по какой-то причине задыхается со смеху. Она давится своим хлебом с оливковым маслом, и Лэнс бьет ее по спине с такой силой, что она выхаркивает тупой кусок выпечки прямо на стол. Шей ржет чересчур громко, Ханку приходится закрывать ей рот рукой, когда другие посетители и официанты кидают на них презрительные взгляды.


	2. Chapter 2

Космо почти сметает с ног своей силой. Он рвется назад, издает скорбные звуки, полные боли, и поводок врезается в руку Лэнса так, что он даже представить не может, каким образом Космо еще не сломал себе шею.

У него болят глаза и ноет запястье на морозе, и все еще хуже, потому что он награжден эмпатией на двоих, а этому псу просто больно.

— Я знаю, знаю, — говорит он, обращаясь к ушам, направленным туда, откуда они только пришли. Космо укладывается брюхом прямо на мокрый асфальт, и теперь Лэнсу придется мыть ему не только лапы, но засовывать в ванну. — Мы скоро вернемся, ну. Я знаю, ты хочешь домой, но мы погуляем всего пять минут.

Садится на корточки и накрывает рукой дышащую в землю морду. Большие черные глаза смотрят на него.

— Чем раньше ты перестанешь вести себя так, словно он умер, тем быстрее мы вернемся и я достану вкусняху.

Рука ноет, к тому же подозрительно краснеет, и Лэнс молится, чтобы сустав не покорежило резким рывком этого мини-медведя. Космо грустно фыркает и покорно встает спустя минуту.

* * *

Кит преследовал какую-то сволочь (довольно живучую и любящую свободу) и вывернул лодыжку. Космо ведет себя так, словно овдовел.

В квартире Кита мебель лишена ярких цветов. Выглядит как пропущенная через монохромный фильтр экспозиция из Икеи, и только поцарапанный когтями паркет добавляет ощущения присутствия жизни. Под потолком парит вонь отчаяния, вызванного запретом на резкие движения и невозможностью погоняться за больными на голову террористами. Или кого он там ловит обычно?

— Ты не обязан это делать, — говорит Кит вместо приветствия, стоя у двери в кухню, когда Лэнс скидывает грязные ботинки и вкладывает в голос всю силу воли, чтобы сделать команду «сидеть» максимально внушительной. Космо вообще не слушает: ошалело несется к Киту и почти сбивает его с ног в своем инфантильном возбуждении, пока его не прибивает к земле строгий голос хозяина. Лэнс закатывает глаза и снимает куртку.

— Скажи своей псине, чтобы шла в ванную и без шуток. Прекрати ныть, кто из нас суровый коп? Веди себя подобающе.

* * *

Он с ног до головы мокрый уже минуте на третьей. Неугомонный хвост бьет по воде и расплескивает ее повсюду, и как бы Лэнс не любил это создание, он не может не выть от безысходности.

Киту хватает наглости засмеяться. Он сидит на стиральной машинке, аккуратно отведя в сторону больную ногу в повязке, и Лэнс хочет злиться, но у него не получается.

— Я должен потребовать у тебя плату за это, — бурчит он, намыливая брюхо неукротимого зверя. Пес, видимо, принимает это за игру и одним размашистым движением выворачивается, чтобы упасть на спину и подставить живот, и вся вода выплескивается наружу… опять. — Он вообще тренированный? Я думал, что служебные собаки должны вести себя более… менее дико.

— Я не просил тебя приходить, — говорит Кит, и Лэнс даже не трудится выслушать остаток фразы.

— Но задолбал Пидж своими сообщениями. Попросил людей, у которых, прошу заметить, есть работа и хватает стресса и без твоих капризов. Единственному почти круглосуточно свободному варианту ты даже пикнуть не удосужился. Гордость или какой-то другой твой прикол?

Космо чихает в свой чертов собачий шампунь, пена разлетается и попадает ему в глаза, и Лэнс всего лишь хочет, чтобы все это уже закончилось. Он просто включает душ и подставляет свою голову под струи.

— Даже служебным псам нужно девать куда-то свою энергию. Дай ему побыть собой хотя бы дома, — спустя какое-то время говорит Кит, опуская предыдущую тему как можно более очевидно. Им обоим не может быть более плевать на сохранение последовательного серьезного диалога. Кому это вообще сдалось? — Он рад видеть тебя.

Остатки сухих локонов пропитываются еле теплой водой, и Космо лезет в лицо, чтобы провести языком по всему, до чего дотянется. Лэнс не особо жалеет, что пришел. Он тоже, можно сказать, рад.

* * *

Его одежда вертится в сушилке, та размеренно тарахтит, сливаясь со звучным храпом Космо на диване. Лэнс сидит, завернутый в самую простую серую водолазку без запаха и старые спортивные штаны. Пережевывает ломтик сушеного абрикоса и рассматривает мокрый клок шерсти через дверной проем.

— Если у него так много энергии, — он больше думает вслух, чем делает реальное усилие заговорить, поэтому его голос ниже обычного и… задумчивее, если можно так описать регистр, в который Лэнс переходит, когда вокруг нет никого, рядом с кем он чувствует нужду казаться вечно беззаботным. — Я могу прийти завтра и забрать его в парк. Пусть поносится вокруг с другими животинами, вымотается, можем пробежаться пару кругов. Он всегда такая заноза, если не устает?

Кит коротко выдыхает через нос и смотрит на пластиковую ложку в стакане из-под чего бы то ни было.

— Спасибо, — говорит он тогда и не поднимает глаз, но одного голоса достаточно, чтобы Лэнс вздрогнул. — Ну, что пришел. Что…

— Пошли на свидание? — перебивает еще не сформировавшуюся полностью благодарность парень, потому что он просто не может. Это невозможно. Как от него могут ожидать просто сидеть и не спросить, когда он сидит в квартире Кита, в кофте Кита, в компании Кита, и он все еще не чувствует ни капли отторжения? Он обязан ухватиться за это, это один шанс на миллиарды, как можно быть таким слепым, чтобы не видеть?!

Кит открывает рот, закрывает, и улыбка отражается в глазах чем-то вроде умиления маленькому ребенку, сказавшему что-то глупое, но до смерти очаровательное. Лэнса бесит это выражение.

— Ты думаешь, я шучу? Реально, будь уверен, я не боюсь твоего папашу и, если уж на то пошло, тебя. Тем более тебя. Если этого недостаточно, то…

_То я вылью еще сотни причин, потому что я хочу узнать, до какой же степени эта чертова псина похожа на своего хозяина. Хочу узнать, совпадает ли уровень вашей придурковатости настолько же, насколько мудрость в глазах. Храпишь ли ты так же громко и сколько часов беспрерывных разговоров заставят тебя вырубиться без памяти прямо на столе. Хочу знать твои мысли насчет поп-культуры и религии, и насколько чувствительна эта шея._

Лэнс знает, чего хочет, он знает, почему хочет. Он хочет, чтобы Кит задал свой тупой вопрос еще раз, потому что на этот раз он готов к нему.

Он ответит. Он скажет. Он пересчитает ему на пальцах все причины, почему он считает эту идею шедевральной. Кит просто должен спросить.

Но он не делает этого.

Он открывает рот, и выражение на его _тупой идиотской красивой гадкой милой омерзительной чудной дурацкой_ морде не подлежит расшифровке.

— Лэнс…

Как на зло, как отпетая тварь и просто невообразимо своевременная зараза, таймер на сушилке пищит и отвлекает Кита от мысли, которую Лэнс так долго пытался вытащить. Кит отворачивается и смотрит в сторону ванной.

— Я… Пойду достану твои вещи.

— Ну достань, — бурчит с обидой Лэнс ему в спину и, в инфантильном мстительном жесте, сует в рот три финика вместо одного.

* * *

— И все это надо разобрать за сколько? — спрашивает Лэнс с прищуром, оглядывая пол их гостиной, весь усыпанный обувью и изредка предметами одежды. Шей сидит посреди всего этого с ноутбуком и банкой содовой.

— До вечера, пока Ханк не вернулся из библиотеки, — говорит она экрану, а потом поднимает глаза, и короткая теплая улыбка занимает ее сосредоточенное лицо. — Привет, Туйя. Как жизнь?

Лэнс сбрасывает с плеча детский рюкзак, отпускает руку племянника Ханка, с которым сегодня придется сидеть им двоим, и издает оглушительный уставший вой.

Туйя взмахивает рукой и не спешит отрываться от своего мороженого (Лэнс сделает все что угодно лишь бы заткнуть его на людях, и мелкий нагло этим пользуется).

— Привет. Это все нам? — спрашивает мальчик, и Лэнс уходит на кухню, а Шей качает головой.

— Нет. Это все для незнакомых дядь и теть из сети, которые поведутся на мою рекламу и купят все это, наивно полагая, что я даю им сорокапроцентную скидку. Лэнс! Мы начинаем прямо сейчас, никаких отговорок! Иди сюда!

Лэнс снова воет, пока разбирает рюкзак на кухне. Выкладывает таблетки бедного пацана на самое видное место, чтобы в итоге все равно забыть скормить их ему на ужин. Туйя причмокивает губами и выносит вердикт:

— Тогда не прикольно.

И уходит в ванную. Шей фыркает, поднимает взгляд на садящегося перед ней Лэнса.

* * *

— Мне кажется, или эта партия слегка… — начинает вопрос Лэнс, выставляя очередную пару кроссовок перед драпировкой и делая несколько фоток на телефон.

— В два раза больше предыдущих. Да, ты не ошибся, мой дорогой, — припевает Шей, совершенно не попадая в мелодию песни из мультика на экране. Туйя сидит слишком близко к телевизору, и Шей щурится на него. — Эй, мелкий, хочешь помочь?

— Нет, спасибо, — отвечает мальчик, и Лэнс коротко хихикает.

— Красавчик. Нет, а зачем тебе столько обуви? Мы не закончим все это до вечера.

— Затем, что на мне теперь лежит подготовка к свадьбе, — отвечает девушка, откладывает ноутбук с коленей и сладко потягивается. Расправляет руки, хрустит шеей и пальцами, а затем падает в гору обуви спиной, пытаясь исполнить извращенный вариант снежного ангела. — Даже если мы решили не спешить, надо уже начинать собирать средства. Поэтому отныне все партии будут таких объемов, — Лэнс издает неодобряющий звук, но Шей отмахивается. Поворачивает голову к телевизору, у которого сидит мальчик, поглощенный в происходящее на экране. — Туйя. Подумай еще раз. Присоединяйся. Будешь почетным сортировщиком обуви, — выдерживает паузу, коварно привлекает детское внимание, чтобы в последнюю очередь скинуть бомбу. — Если найдешь пару подходящего размера, можешь оставить ее себе.

— Что я должен делать, еще раз? — пацан тут же подскакивает вверх, и Шей смеется. Встает и снова устраивает ноутбук на коленях.

— Вот это по-нашему. Находишь в этом море пару обуви одинакового размера и модели и несешь дяде Лэнсу. То, что он отфоткает и запакует в коробку, относишь к той двери у ванной.

— И я могу взять себе что захочу? — с предвкушением уточняет Туйя, Шей кивает.

— Будем считать ранним подарком на Рождество. Мы с твоим дядей все равно еще ничего не придумали.

— Но это не честно! — верещит мальчик. Шей показательно закрывает уши.

— Ничего не слышу! Работаем, мальчики, давайте!

Лэнс пожимает плечами с улыбкой и перебрасывает очередную партию фоток ей на имейл.

* * *

— Мне не хватает людей, — Кит говорит сквозь сжатые зубы. На нем по обычаю темно-синяя рубашка под кожаной курткой, наручные часы (добавляют деловитости, хотя он твердит исключительно о «практичности»), кобура и жетон на поясе. Лэнс даже не вслушивается, потому что работа Кита его ни капли не колышет.

Вот его тщательно скрываемое страдание — уже теплее.

Кит роется в карманах в поисках мелочи, но Лэнс знает, что этот прохвост приглашает других провести с ним свой короткий перерыв только в случае, если забыл кошелек. Вздыхает, даже не пытается возмутиться. Зачем притворяться? Он пришел, заведомо зная, что с него стряхнут как минимум кофе. Как раз в этом районе есть забегаловка с восхитительным кортадо.

Кит максимально размыто рассказывает о своем текущем деле. Он не может выдавать детали расследования, но не в силах держать все в себе, поэтому его напряжение вырывается наружу в виде обрезанных фраз и непоследовательных историй, разбавленных поразительным количеством нецензурщины. Он так размахивает своим стаканчиком по пути обратно, что Лэнс всерьез беспокоится за этот гребаный матча-латте (чертов хипстер, Лэнс не удивится, если эта падла еще и блог ведет).

— И теперь мне нужно переться в Нью-Джерси за ним. Всю жизнь жил без ножа в селезенке и доволен этим, спасибо, — ворчит Кит.

— Могу присмотреть за Космо, пока тебя нет. Ну, если ты не берешь его с собой, — предлагает Лэнс и смутно вспоминает, что хотел поговорить о чем-то еще, но воспоминание никак не всплывет.

— Спасибо, я… — Кит высматривает что-то на своих ботинках и останавливается. Хмурит брови, и Лэнс выбрасывает в ближайшую урну пустой стаканчик. Ждет и учтиво молчит, зная, что, перебей он, Кит никогда уже не дойдет до сути. — Немного не для этого рассказываю. Мне, как я и сказал, не хватает людей, и… Не хочешь помочь мне с делом?

Он поднимает голову, и Лэнс знает, что Кит зашел намного дальше зоны, где есть место тупым проверкам. Это, скорее, жест доверия. Немного нерешительное ожидание и приподнятые плечи. Трогательно.

Лэнс ржет. Громко и беспардонно, едва не плюется. Это настолько уморительный вопрос, что ему повезет, если не сдохнет со смеху.

— Абсолютно точно нет! — отвечает он сквозь накатывающие слезы и умудряется фыркнуть в придачу ради полного выражения своей мысли. — Нет, нет и _нет_. Категорический отказ. Ни за что и никогда. И не смей меня об этом спрашивать. _Никогда._

Он вытирает глаз рукавом с тихим «вот умора» и видит, как плечи потихоньку опускаются.

— Хорошо, — неторопливо и тихо, и в этом тоне сливаются такие оттенки, что Лэнс просто обязан взглянуть. Глаза Кита мягкие и темные, и он улыбается еле-еле, но черт возьми, если это не самый нежный вид, который Лэнс когда-либо на нем заставал.

_Хоть бы не свалиться в обморок прям на месте, иисусе._

— Так сколько тебя, говоришь, не будет?

— Недели две-три. Зависит от ситуации на месте.

— Мне присмотреть за зверем?

— Я уже договорился. О нем позаботятся во время моего отсутствия.

— _Слава_ господу! Я бы чокнулся с ним.

Кит смеется.

* * *

— Вегетарианское, детское, диетическое меню. Безглютеновое, мать моя женщина! — воет Шей в свою записную книжку, снова прикладывая телефон к уху, и Лэнс с сочувствием осматривает покрытый бумагой стол и девушку за ним. — Никогда не осознаешь, как много люди запариваются ради того, чтобы просто пожрать, пока не берешься организовывать свадьбу.

— Что такое безглютеновое? — спрашивает Туйя, не отрываясь от своего творения: он разрисовывает один из списков гостей зеленым фломастером (Шей позволяет ему, потому что эта страница перечисляет ее дальних родственников из Пенсильвании, а они ей никогда не нравились).

— Это то, где нет глютена, — отвечает Лэнс с умнейшим видом, и он совершенно не готов к следующему вопросу.

— Что такое глютен? — подхватывает Туйя и смотрит на него своими смышлеными карими глазищами. Лэнс в душе не ебет. Он знает это слово, но ему никогда не нужно было давать ему четкое определение. Выглядеть придурком в глазах пятилетнего пацана вообще не охота. Он застывает.

Шей закатывает глаза, все еще ожидает ответа на линии.

— Это группа белков, в муке встречается.

— Значит, без мучного? — уточняет Туйя, явно озадаченный, почему не дать название проще. Шей пожимает тем плечом, которое не держит трубку у уха.

— По логике да, но очень много умников добавляют глютен где ни попадя, чтобы их еда была красивее и вкуснее. Сейчас куда ни плюнь, даже в салатах есть эта штука, ее в заправки добавляют, — она хочет сказать что-то еще, но гудки прерываются, и из трубки раздается приглушенный голос, отнимая все внимание девушки. — Да, здравствуйте! Я бы хотела спросить о…

Туйя поворачивается к Лэнсу и спрашивает:

— А что тогда вообще едят безглютеновое?

Лэнс пожимает плечами.

— Пьют только воду и умирают молодыми, видимо.

Мальчик находит это уморительным. Хоть кто-то ценит его чувство юмора.

Шей неодобрительно шипит, когда преувеличенно громкое «пиу!» оповещает о входящем сообщении, и Туйя настырно лезет в лицо Лэнсу, чтобы посмотреть, что же ему прислали. Лэнс отпихивает смуглую моську, не стесняясь сплюснуть его мелкий нос ладонью. Мальчик глухо пищит.

Сообщение от Кита, что необычно и заставляет инстинктивно подскочить на месте. Содержит оно лишь одно изображение: Космо лежит на полу, раскинув лапы в стороны, и держит в зубах кухонный нож за рукоять.

>скажи мне что он не поранился

Туйя бьет его по плечу, но старается сохранить громкость возмущения на минимуме, потому что никто не хочет попасть в черный список тети Шей.

_> Он в порядке. Мой друг заметил раньше, чем что-то успело произойти._

>хорошо. теперь моя совесть позволяет мне умилиться

— Да! — вскрикивает Шей, сбрасывая вызов, и хлопает бедным мобильником по столу, как будто увлеклась игрой в домино. — Один вариант есть! Первая адекватная кейтеринговая, черт, я уже хочу накинуть им четыре процента за то, что они просто существуют.

Экран мобилы Лэнса снова загорается.

_ >Его привлекло дерево. Редко когда ему попадается такая игрушка. Но со стороны выглядит брутально._

И еще одна фотография, на которой уже намного яснее видно, как увлеченно пес пытается прогрызть рукоять насквозь. Лэнс улыбается в телефон, а Туйя вибрирует всем телом от интереса, когда видит его реакцию. Мальчик встает и забегает за стул Лэнса, чтобы положить руки на спинку и с прыжка попробовать залезть ему на шею. Они почти заваливаются назад, и Лэнсу приходится приложить весь свой вес, чтобы не сломать мелкому дураку позвоночник.

— Что там! Покажи! — верещит пацан, поворачивается к другой своей сиделке. — Тетя Шей! Скажи ему!

— Не ной мне на ухо, пожалуйста, — бурчит Шей, прикусывая кончик ручки. Смотрит на свой список и подчеркивает что-то, а потом начинает копаться в горе бумажек. — И он не обязан показывать тебе свою переписку.

— Но почему!

— Потому что существует такая штука, как право на приватность личной корреспонденции.

— Прив- что? — Туйя отпускает спинку его стула, и Лэнс может выдохнуть. Поднимает телефон на уровень своего лица.

>если мне не нужно лететь спасать бедное животное, есть ли причина, по которой ты мне пишешь?

— Туйя, будь так добр и помоги мне найти зеленую бумажку в этом бардаке, — просит Шей. Мальчик выкапывает ей восемь листов с зелеными вставками, пока не находит нужный.

— Зачем мы вообще все это делаем? — спрашивает пацан, выпячивая губу. — Бабушка сказала, что она сама все подготовит, чтобы вы с дядей Ханком не напрягались. И вообще вы женитесь в следующем году?

— Твоя бабушка выходила замуж сорок лет назад в секрете, сбежав из дома. Она свято верит, что подготовка к свадьбе состоит из выбора помещения и оплаты ужина в Reid's на десятерых. Пусть дальше так думает. Ты еще мал, но поверь мне: нам повезет, если за семь месяцев мы успеем все подготовить.

_ >Причина есть. Признаю, с поводом прогадал. Ты никогда не игнорируешь новости о Космо, но я не рассчитал, что тема так быстро исчерпает себя._

Лэнс фыркает в экран.

— Кроме того, — продолжает Шей, отнимая ото рта бедную ручку. — Так у меня будет опыт, чтобы в неопределенном будущем быть в состоянии помочь одной местной королеве драмы не впасть в кому от переживаний.

Туйя озадаченно смотрит на девушку. Та улыбается, указывает кончиком ручки на Лэнса. Он замечает жест боковым зрением, что заставляет его оторваться от телефона.

— Что? Ты что-то хотела? — говорит он, стараясь не выдавать то, как пальцы буквально дрожат от необходимости ответить. Шей складывает руки на столе и поднимает брови.

— Это же Кит, да?

— Кто такой Кит? — спрашивает Туйя.

— Наш новый друг, — отвечает Шей и как жестокая предательница добавляет. — И, похоже, новый личный интерес твоего непутевого дядюшки.

— Почему он не готовится с нами?

— Потому что он в Нью-Джерси, — отвечает Лэнс и прикусывает язык. Он не собирался комментировать насчет Кита, это его легко выдаст. Ну, не сказать, что он так уж заботится о конспирации. Шей ухмыляется, и Лэнсу остается только надуть щеки и отправить не дописанное до конца сообщение.

>ты же знаешь, что я не игнорирую любые сообщения, если они от тебя? ты просто никогда не трудишься начинать разговор с чего-то другого

Потом добавляет, раз уж на то пошло.

>как джерси? еще не сдох в подворотне?

— Ты бы видел свое лицо, — издевается Шей. Она собирает со стола ненужный мусор, подзывает мелкого, вручает ему с почетной миссией. — Выброси это, пожалуйста.

Туйя уносится, но даже из-за дверного проема видны его оттопыренные любопытные уши.

— Когда ты уже прекратишь этот цирк и пригласишь его в киношку? Или куда там пятнадцатилетки вроде вас ходят? — укладывает локоть на стол и щеку на испачканную в подтекших чернилах ладонь. — В аркаду?

Лэнс почти придумал, как огрызнуться, но пришло новое уведомление. Шей уже хохочет со скорости, с которой он сметает бедный телефон со стола.

_> Я стараюсь убеждать себя, что твой интерес ко мне не построен исключительно на любви к моей собаке, но иногда не мешает подстраховаться._

>причина в чем, скажи уже

_> В Ньюарке довольно солнечно. Бомжи на тротуарах празднично поблескивают. Споткнулся об одного и вспомнил о тебе._

Лэнс почти трясется и вообще не понимает, какой эмоцией вызван этот прилив энергии.

— Понимаешь, я восемьдесят процентов времени поклясться готов, что он со мной флиртует. Вот _мудло_.

— Плохое слово! — вскрикивает мелкий, и Лэнс отмахивается. Поднимает взгляд на Шей и вспоминает, что хотел ей высказать. Брови сходятся вместе, и девушка с готовностью кивает наступающему возмущению. _«Давай, удиви меня»_.

— Думаешь, я не приглашал его? Он столько раз меня отшивал, что я давно бы бросил эту затею, если бы… Он присылает мне фотки Космо, ты посмотри на эту прелесть! — он сует телефон в лицо подруге, и та мимолетно сюсюкает в экран, но не зацикливается на этом. — Мы так очевидно нравимся друг другу, но он упрямый! Говорит, я не понимаю, на что нарываюсь. Он даже шанса мне не дает.

— Это глупо, — на удивление, говорит самый младший из них. — Он как бабушка.

Лэнс замолкает и поворачивает голову к углу стола, где на цыпочках стоит племянник его лучшего друга и держит деловитую мину на лице, которое даже не полностью видно из-под столешницы. Лэнс смеется и переглядывается с Шей. Девушка, даже если и знает, о чем мелкий говорит, виду не подает.

— Спасибо за то, что стал на мою сторону, чувак, но… Бабушка? — наклоняя голову, спрашивает парень. Туйя пожимает плечами и запрокидывает выпрямленные руки вверх, укладывая их на стол. Его пухлые локти перекатываются по дереву, словно живут отдельной жизнью.

— Мама подарила бабушке на день рождения принтер. Бабушка жаловалась, что не может найти книги в библиотеке, и мама сказала, что теперь она может делать какие хочет сама. Может даже с картинками. Там были разноцветные краски.

Шей кивает, словно помнит эту историю, и Лэнс почти уверен, что так и есть. Они не перебивают, а мелкий продолжает раскачиваться на носках и сцеплять свои маленькие пальчики между собой над столом.

— Меня оставили с бабушкой и дедушкой, и мне было скучно, и я попросил бабушку сделать мне картинки, чтобы порисовать с сестрой. Но она сказала, что не делает цветные картинки.

— Почему? — спрашивает Лэнс, и Шей шикает на него, чтобы не перебивал разговорившегося ребенка. Туйя продолжает, даже не запнувшись.

— Она не печатала книжки и не делала картинки, и отгоняла дедушку от машинки, потому что она была дорогая. Бабушка сказала, что такую штуку нужно использовать для особых случаев и она не будет тратить краски на картинку, которую мы разрисуем и сразу выбросим.

— Умрем, но будем экономить, — закатывая глаза, комментирует Шей тихим голосом. — Ханк тоже такой. Весь в мать.

Лэнс кивает, но все еще не может понять, откуда в голове пацана появилось сравнение.

— И почему Кит похож на твою бабушку?

— Потому что когда бабушка захотела сделать цветную картинку, — объясняет Туйя в манере, так и искрящей духом «это же элементарно, как ты не понимаешь», — у нее не получилось. Краска засохла. Ей пришлось платить много денег, чтобы машинку починили. Этот ваш друг тоже будет ждать, пока все не засохнет, а потом будет жалеть. Это глупо.

Лэнс с полминуты сидит и просто смотрит на мальчика. Туйя замолкает и поднимает взгляд, и огромные карие глаза совсем капельку не уверены в том, что все было сказано к месту. Лэнс уверен, что растягивает улыбку на порядок шире, чем человеческая анатомия может позволить.

— Ты прав. Он большой дурак. Я передам ему. Обязательно.

* * *

— Кто по твоим стандартам полноценная десятка? — спрашивает Кит, явно перебрав, потому что он рад быть среди цивилизации и в состоянии ходить без костыля, и Лэнс поднимает брови в «ты издеваешься» выражении.

— Себя в зеркале видел? Идеал по моим стандартам, — он отпивает свой безалкогольный мохито, потому что сегодня он за рулем и на нем ответственность за дрыгающуюся на танцполе задницу Пидж. Кит смеется, румянец на его щеках источает жар, способный расплавить нежную кожу и раскалить кости. Лэнс почти готов поклясться, что его трицепсы потихоньку капают на обивку дивана.

— Нет, я имею в виду… С кем бы ты, в этом баре, был не против… Ну, знаешь? — боже, этот человек проводит _допросы_ и получает за это _деньги_. Лэнс знает, что если не подготовит связки к своему следующему ответу, его горло издаст не совсем человеческий писк.

Оттопыривает указательный палец руки, обернутой вокруг стакана, и указывает прямо на собеседника напротив.

— Ответ без изменений. Почему, думаешь, я таскаюсь за тобой с полными тоски глазами?

Кит размахивает рукой перед своим лицом, точно отгоняет ненужные мысли прочь от своей изначальной задумки.

— Выбери кого-то кроме меня, черт возьми! Я хочу попробовать быть вторым пилотом.

— Со мной-то? У-у, парень, тебе явно хватит на сегодня, — Лэнс с улыбкой тянется к стакану Кита, но тот одергивает его и начинает канючить.

— Ну давай! Один раз! Не может быть, чтобы кроме меня не было десяток!

— Кроме тебя есть еще и одиннадцатки — они особый случай, — но в данный момент они меня не интересуют, — Лэнс все еще пытается дотянуться до стакана, но длинные руки уводят его дальше зоны доступа. Парень вздыхает. — Ты успокоишься?

Кит активно кивает, позже морщится: сам вызвал головокружение. Лэнс осматривается по сторонам. Долго искать не приходится: его радар уже давно засек сногсшибательную даму у бара, подруга которой отошла уже слишком много минут назад.

— Она, — указывает он пальцем, и Кит тут же стартует в ее направлении, на что Лэнс не может сдержать хихиканье. Спустя четыре минуты девушка сама подходит к нему и заводит разговор, и Лэнс смотрит на нее как на рождественское чудо, потому что еще никогда он не видел такой быстрой и качественной работы. Он кидает взгляд на оставшегося у бара Кита, видит, как тот пожимает плечами и одной своей позой задает вопрос: «У меня получилось?» — и ощущает, как горят его уши. Лэнс наверняка выглядит полным придурком.

Девушка такая милая, что он готов умереть за нее уже на девятой минуте диалога. В меру начитанная и общительная, не требует платить за нее и искренне открыта новым знакомствам. Она именно тот типаж, на который Лэнс молится еще с пятнадцати. Однажды он поклялся самому себе, что если и женится, то рядом будет именно такой человек.

Она замечательна, и ей нужно идти, и любвеобильное, глупое, легко привязывающееся сердце Лэнса грустно ноет, и она видит это в его глазах. Просит его мобильный и неспешно вводит свой номер в его записную книгу. Звонит, чтобы убедиться, что записала его имя правильно, и она _дала ему настоящий номер_. Она просто божественна.

Когда взмах шикарного блондинистого хвоста остается лишь отпечатком цветных разводов под веками и скоротечным воспоминанием запаха легких духов, Лэнс бьется лбом о стол и остается лежать на лице, отказываясь верить, что это знакомство было правдой. Край сознания регистрирует высокий жалкий звук подбитого животного, который вскоре идентифицируется как исходящий из собственного бренного тела.

Кит мягко проскальзывает на место, на котором несколько минут назад восседала богиня. Лэнс ощущает на себе его взгляд.

— Я умер, — скулит он. — Я умер, и это была предсмертная галлюцинация, которую подкинул мне мой мозг, чтобы я умер хоть немного счастливым. Как тебе это удалось? Она такая _хорошая_ , я не заслуживаю ее, — это как маленький приступ истерики, и он может только кряхтеть и не понимать, почему мир не треснул пополам, как только она улыбнулась. Лэнс такая влюбчивая развалюха, хочется себе врезать. — Ей нравится _weezer_. Она играет на бас-гитаре.

Когда он поднимает голову, Кит держит в руках его телефон, который эта чудесная женщина держала в своих нежных пальцах буквально десятки секунд назад.

— Что ты делаешь?

Кит пожимает плечами и берет во вторую руку заново наполненный стакан.

— Удаляю ее номер.

— _Что?!_

Содержимое стакана разлетается и попадает на стол, диван и рукав Лэнса, но потерю уже не восполнить, а Кит не проявляет ни знака сожаления, даже не осознавая, что одним нажатием разрушил чье-то будущее.

— Зачем? — Лэнс лежит лицом на столе уже по совершенно другой причине. Теперь ему придется каждый день приходить сюда и проводить все вечера за этим проклятым столом в надежде, что она появится здесь еще хоть раз. — Ты же сам…

— Я поспорил с ней, что из нас двоих ты позвонишь ей, — признается Кит, разочарованно рассматривает лужу на столе, у него немного заплетается язык. — Она сделала это из вредности, но я уверен, что сработало бы, потому что ты замечательный парень. Ты бы ее очаровал, если уже не умудрился это сделать. Но она мне не нравится.

— Она и не должна. Она нравится _мне_ , — цедит Лэнс. Кит наклоняет голову и следит за перекатом бликов на поверхности жидкости.

— Я не могу проиграть. И мне не нравится, как вы выглядели вместе. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ей звонил.

Лэнс не уверен, что расслышал правильно, и он убеждает себя взглянуть на Кита, чтобы убедиться, что словил глюк. Но Кит хмурится в стол, брови сведены и губы сжаты в тонкую линию. Он встает и уходит в сторону уборной, а Лэнс в который раз убеждается, что лучше бы умер.

* * *

Космо летит вверх по лестнице, но вместо того, чтобы поджидать у двери, он присел в выжидающую позу. Такую принимают приученные к охоте хищники в засаде: полуприсяд перед прыжком. Вытянутые передние лапы, согнутые задние и перенесенный на них вес. Кит на автомате начинает следить за звуками своих шагов.

Пес принюхивается к двери квартиры Кита, и мужчина со спокойным удивлением замечает, что она приоткрыта. Щель под дверью пропускает свет еще не зашедшего солнца, и Кит припадает к стене, издавая как можно меньше шума, достает пистолет.

Он уверен, что справится с мелким воришкой, но никогда нельзя пренебрегать подстраховкой.

Космо не несется вперед без команды и не шумит, но он точно что-то учуял. Когда Кит распахивает дверь сильным толчком и направляет пистолет вперед, он понимает, почему хвост пса совсем немного мотался по сторонам.

— Ух, парень, полегче! — кричит Пидж, сидя на журнальном столике в его гостиной, а Лэнс останавливается посреди пережевывания его сушеного ананаса.

— Нет, не останавливайся, — с набитым ртом хрипит Лэнс. — Господь, Пидж, он только что стал еще горячее в моем представлении. Я думал, что это уже невозможно.

Пидж позволяет себе отвратительно заржать, но только когда Кит опускает ствол и возвращает на предохранитель. Кидает на девушку злобный взгляд. Она пожимает плечами.

— Что? Не смотри на меня так. Я не давала твои ключи посторонним, просто открыла дверь парочке друзей.

— Парочке?

— Ханк тоже здесь, — она кивает пару раз, пока Лэнс проталкивает вниз по горлу остатки своего перекуса, и кричит в сторону кухни. — Ханк! Кит вернулся!

— Ох, уже? Секунду, сейчас выйду!

— Он готовит на всех глинтвейн, — объясняет Пидж Киту, и из кухни доносится писк микроволновки. — Это будет такой прелестный вечер. Я уже установила камеру.

Кит оглядывает сборище босых ног на своем дорогом ковре.

— Зачем?

— Хорошо, что ты спросил! — Лэнс чуть ли не светится и хлопает в ладоши. — Я собрал их, потому что один не по годам мудрый человек открыл мне глаза на-

Кит поднимает ладонь вверх.

— Я понял. Я обещаю, что выслушаю тебя, но для начала мне нужно отлить, окей?

Пидж смеется и заваливается назад на его столе, придавливая журналы спиной. Лэнс самую каплю бледнеет.

— Лэнс! Как тебе не стыдно!

— Да-да, конечно, — запинается парень и кивает. — Это твой дом, конечно, да, делай все, что нужно, мы подождем, — он прижимает плечи к ушам и прячет руки в карманы, и его взгляд мечется между собственными ногами и входной дверью, а на лице созревает вопрос. — Почему Космо так странно застыл?

Кит понимает, что со всем этим безобразием забыл дать команду «вольно» бедному созданию.

* * *

Кит стоит с дымящейся кружкой, облокотившись бедром на спинку дивана. Он отказался сесть, и Лэнс почему-то этому рад.

Ханк вносит доску с прикрепленными на нее листами и останавливается рядом с ней, готовый начать по команде. Пидж фоткает все на телефон, но это было ее условие для того, чтобы впустить их.

— Итак, да, — начинает Лэнс в самой ущербной манере, в какой можно начать, но есть ли вообще шаблон для такой фигни? — Как я уже и сказал, этот перформанс вдохновлен одним чуваком, имя которого я предпочту не называть. Мне открыли глаза на кое-что буквально неделю назад, и я считаю необходимым поделиться этим с тобой. Времени сделать презентацию в powerpoint толком не было, поэтому будем действовать по старинке.

Он вдыхает и кивает Ханку.

— Первый слайд, пожалуйста.

Ханк размашистым движением убирает первый лист, занося его назад. Впопыхах нанесенный и разукрашенный фломастерами рисунок предстает на всеобщее обозрение.

— Добро пожаловать на лекцию «Причины, почему Кит должен пойти со мной на свидание», — Лэнс сам не верит, что говорит это, и этот легкий флер нереальности дает ему возможность не задохнуться после первого предложения и вполголоса добавить. — Спасибо, что посетили мой ТЕДток.

Молниеносной громкой реакции он не получает, но его не застрелили на месте, а при прямом взгляде Кит слегка пораженно, но все же улыбается.

— Следующий слайд, — громкий звук шороха бумаги. Лэнс делает глубокий вдох. — Первая причина — очевидная. Я без ума от тебя.

* * *

Проходят десятки минут, Пидж еле приглушает ржач, но причины не заканчиваются.

Потому что Кит замечательный, и его пес трется о ногу Лэнса головой, легко ощущая его эмоции, и ему как никогда приятно изливать душу. Кит кивает, и его темные глаза поглощают каждое его слово, и это даже не чудо анализа. Он словно настроен на то, чтобы понимать Лэнса. Инстинктивно он может разобрать каждую мысль и воспринять ее, улавливает малейшие тонкости, и эта уверенность в том, что они созданы друг для друга заставляет голову кружиться.

Листы не заканчиваются. Причины самые разные.

— Как ты уже знаешь, я люблю спорить, — доказывает Лэнс, выставив руки вперед. — Еще в колледже я выиграл одну штуку, и теперь у меня есть официально заверенная расписка, по которой мой бывший однокурсник обязуется присылать мне запас быстрозавариваемого рамена каждый месяц в течение десяти лет. Так что если ты, по какой-либо причине, будешь в этом нуждаться, я смогу прокормить нас троих, — указывая на себя, Кита и зевающего у своих ног Космо, Лэнс быстро подсчитывает на пальцах и с улыбкой озвучивает, — еще года три, если не больше.

* * *

— У меня не самая страшная морда в городе, — говорит он, а на слайде красуется кривоватый портрет Лэнса, явно выполненный ребенком. На фоне этой картошки с острым носом реальный Лэнс действительно выглядит сногсшибательно. — Так что со мной не стыдно выйти в свет, а если очень хочется, я могу откопать свой костюм, и тогда мной вообще можно _хвастаться_. Только предупреди, и я все устрою.

Кит все время смеется и охотно слушает, жадно рассматривает каждый рисунок на листах, вскоре проходит ближе, чтобы присесть на подлокотник дивана.

Лэнс не собирается затыкаться. У него много причин, еще больше поводов.

— Ты можешь быть уверен. Раз я сделал эту презентацию, а я ночь на нее потратил… Ты мне интересен, я тобой восхищаюсь и никто не сравнится со мной в очарованности тобой, — Кит с усмешкой фыркает в ответ, и его кружка уже опустела, а уши покраснели, потому что выхлебать столько глинтвейна и остаться не задетым очень трудно даже для идеальных человеческих созданий. Листы заканчиваются на последнем рисунке двух человечков из палочек, которые предположительно обнимаются, но в этом не уверен даже Лэнс.

— Ты лыбишься, а я вот серьезно.

— Мы все еще говорим об одном свидании? — не выдерживает Кит и кривая улыбка открывает вид на маленькие аккуратные — _блять, да не может быть здоровым такое увлечение чужой челюстью и всеми ее составляющими, завязывай, идиот_ — (он уже упоминал, что без ума от них?) зубы. — Мне уже начинает казаться, что мы подписываем контракт о продаже души.

— Ты довел меня до отчаяния, приходится бросаться всеми козырями из всех тайников, — отвечает Лэнс. Ханк с Пидж уже давно куда-то испарились, и он даже под страхом пыток не скажет, когда это случилось. Космо лежит на своем обглоданном по краям ковре и зевает, а Кит все еще его слушает. — Да, я все еще прошу лишь об одном свидании, и я закончу хотя бы этот аргумент, можно? — Кит несколько раз кивает с деланно серьезным выражением. — Спасибо. Так вот. Ты не должен переживать, что останешься хоть где-то не окруженным вниманием, потому что любая история, которую ты решишь рассказать, меня заботит и будет принята с величайшим уважением и вниманием. Мне интересно и ценно все, и это значит, что — любая часть, которую ты посчитаешь нужным открыть? Этот парень ее сбережет.

— Значит ли это, что ты тоже расскажешь мне? — бурчит Кит, даже не пытаясь сделать вопрос отчетливым. Он мямлит его в пустую кружку, и Лэнсу слегка совестно, потому что мужик явно устал от трудового дня, а он мучает его своим баловством, да и не нужен он Киту, он лишь дополнительный балласт. Кит успешный, занятой, довольный своей жизнью человек с нефиговой квартирой, своей тупой любовью к хипстерским напиткам и неосознанным глупым лицемерием, на которое способен только воспитанный на юге мужик из полной семьи среднего достатка.

— Расскажу что?

— Ну, истории, — Кит поднимает одно плечо и прикрывает глаза. — Каким образом и зачем ты помнишь число «пи»? Меня, в основном, только это мучит. Спать по ночам не могу, все терзаю себя этим вопросом.

И вот этот человек не сказать, что прям _нужен_ Лэнсу. Они замечательно ладят и так. Но черт возьми, ему не хватает возможности взять в руки это лицо и прилепить смачный цьом или десяток в такие моменты.

Потому что стоять напротив раскрасневшегося и задающего глупые наивные вопросы вроде бы серьезного с первого взгляда агента ФБР и не иметь возможности сжать его в объятии, как плюшевого медведя — огромное упущение и трагическая потеря.

Почти как ебаная засохшая краска, будь она неладна.

— Это значит, что я отвечу на любой твой вопрос. Ну, пока мне комфортно с темой и он задан с определенной долей уважения, но эта планка невероятно низка в нашем случае. Ты уже лазил в моем телефоне, так что я не поднимаю надежды слишком высоко. И да, если тебе хочется знать, я расскажу, хотя история вообще ни капли не интересная.

— Хорошо, — Кит кивает, и его глаза все еще закрыты. Он кажется умиротворенным в этот момент, и Лэнс совсем немного наклоняет голову, опасаясь, что его собеседник заснул. — Хорошо, — повторяет парень немного заплетающимся языком. Лэнс понижает голос.

Была не была.

— Значит ли это, что у меня есть возможность получить хотя бы шанс?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> сравнение упущенных возможностей с цветным картриджем было когда-то сунуто мне в нос одним из моих малолетних учеников и я до сих пор им восхищаюсь. я в их возрасте еще ни разу в жизни не видела компьютера и строила свои попытки в метафоры преимущественно на сравнениях с песком
> 
> но какая же это крутая метафора особенно из уст пятилетки? в ней столько смысла???? ma hart
> 
> поразительно


	3. Chapter 3

— Поверить не могу! — кричит Лэнс непонятно зачем на всю квартиру.

Его отражение пялится на него бешеными темными глазами, мокрые волосы странно торчат после очередного всплеска нервозности, в котором он чуть не выдрал пару клоков, пытаясь их уложить.

— Поверить только! Я походу нервничаю!

— Какая сенсация! — орет в ответ Шей. — Завтра эта новость украсит все таблоиды!

— Мне срочно нужен тональник! Шей, одолжи!

— Лэнс, — тихо раздается единственный голос здравомыслия в этом чертовом доме. — Ты идешь в дешевую забегаловку с парнем, который облился пивом на нашем диване и заснул с ложкой мороженого во рту под «Отчаянных домохозяек». Это было, если не ошибаюсь, в позапрошлый вторник, — говорит Ханк не так громко, как его девушка, но все еще имеет успех в возвращении другу хоть капли адекватности. Он стоит, облокотившись о дверь ванной и смотрит не на самого парня, а на его мордас в заляпанном зубной пастой зеркале. — Я уверен, что тебе не нужен тональник. Просто надень штаны.

— Это другое! — Лэнс не может контролировать свой голос и верещит в той же тональности, и он просто, блин, поверить не может. Отворачивается от зеркала, чтобы посмотреть на Ханка. — Чувак.

Вот он стоит посреди их ванной в своей малиновой, украденной с чьей-то вечеринки футболке с мокрой башкой и в серых в клетку семейниках. Через два часа он будет на свидании. С Китом.

— Я иду на свидание.

Ханк кивает с терпеливой улыбкой. С такой родители кивают на громкие открытия своих детсадовцев. «Мам, солнце светится!» «Да, дорогой, именно так».

— Да, Лэнс, именно так. Поэтому я рекомендую тебе одеться.

* * *

Лэнс специально вышел раньше и всю дорогу проверял телефон, чтобы убедиться, что он успевает, поэтому он совершенно точно уверен, что пришел даже раньше договоренного.

Но он также уверен что темная макушка за столом справа принадлежит второй стороне его сделки.

— Позволите? — кладет руку на спинку стула и улыбается, когда Кит проявляет желание привстать в качестве приветствия. Он как всегда изумителен, хотя выглядит совершенно непривычно: зоркий глаз сразу подмечает отсутствие уже принятого за норму обмундирования, кобуры. Безоружен и чист, как новый пенни. Он стучит коротким ногтем по крохотной белой чашке с подтеком и отражает маленькую улыбку Лэнса, когда тот снимает шарф с курткой и присаживается напротив.

— Кофе? — спрашивает Кит, кивая на свою чашку, и Лэнс поднимает брови.

— В вечер пятницы?

— Ну, — он опускает глаза на стол и отодвигает уже пустую посудину вперед. — Не хочу на первом же свидании произвести впечатление слабого к алкоголю плебея.

Когда они оба отрывают взгляды от чашки, Лэнс поднимает руку, чтобы позвать официанта и с убеждением заявляет:

— Тогда мне стоит заказать зеленый чай. Самый дешевый. Чтобы еще и транжирой не показаться.

Раз они играют в это, то нельзя отставать. Кит пожимает одним плечом.

— Делай что хочешь. В любом случае это ты пригласил меня, так что я даже не рассчитываю доставать кошелек сегодня. Можешь купить мне мороженое.

— Как необдуманно с моей стороны! — еле сдерживая смех, Лэнс просит принести ему какой-нибудь травяной чай и самый дешевый простой пломбир, потому что он может позволить себе острить. Официант уходит, бросая на него уставший взгляд. Лэнс практически может назвать себя счастливым человеком. — Первая минута, а я уже успел все испоганить комментарием про деньги. Мне нет прощения, но я все же рискну его попросить.

Кит кладет обе руки на стол, одной берется за ушко чашки, которую так и не соизволили унести.

— Ничего страшного. Я уже давно не в форме для всего этого, так что не слишком придирчив. Тебе повезло.

Он подносит посудину ко рту, чтобы с запозданием вспомнить, что она пуста. Хмурится и старается сделать вид, что сделал это специально (для какой бы ни было цели), но Лэнс знает эту привычку. Кит волнуется, и это прелестно.

* * *

— _Прошу, никаких вопросов во время лекции. Я и так терплю унижение, делая это при Пидж._

_— Да, чувак, имей уважение к презентующему, — говорит Пидж Киту, и тот хмурится. Девушка шикает на него, как шипят на громких детей в кинотеатре, все это пропитано сарказмом вдоль и поперек, и Лэнс обожает эту атмосферу несерьезности, сбавляющую градус его нервозности. Он бы уже грохнулся в обморок, если бы не постоянное желание заржать._

_— Спасибо, — кивает он подруге, а та услужливо поднимает телефон и щелкает еще одну фотку. Лэнс позирует, указывая ладошкой на кривой рисунок сердечка на листке, Ханк наклоняет голову к листу и демонстрирует зубы, и вся эта клоунада точно войдет в историю. — Теперь снова к теме. Думаю, эту причину не нужно объяснять, но некоторые в аудитории уже утвердили свой статус тугодума, так что я повторюсь…_

_Кит послушно молчит и смеется на некоторых моментах, которых не улавливает даже Ханк, и это ощущается как какая-то особая связь, которая наполняет Лэнса нежностью этого неповторимого сорта в такой концентрации, что он не может быть уверен, что не задушил бы его, если бы был достаточно близко, чтобы обнять._

_Но это и хорошо: Кит слишком силен. Лэнс уверен, что тот не даст себя в обиду. Но это уже причина номер семь._

_— Я обожаю то, на какие темы мы можем говорить, и твое чувство юмора, и я еще никогда не встречал такого удивительного человека и сомневаюсь, что встречу. Я знаю, из меня хуевый презентующий, это было примерно три причины в одном предложении, но не будем зацикливаться. Следующий слайд, пожалуйста._

_Громкое «шурсть».  
_

* * *

Между ними виснет тишина. Над головами пролетает мягкий звук саксофона из динамиков, и забегаловка не настолько плоха, насколько отзывался о ней Ханк. Вряд ли можно схлопотать отравление от чая (Лэнс очень надеется на это), да и музыка вполне удовлетворительная.

Чайник со смесью трав внутри испускает струю пара вверх, а Кит смотрит в окно, уложив голову на ладонь. Лэнс прикладывается к чайнику.

— Мне нравится твой свитер. Никогда раньше не видел тебя в подобных. Будешь?

Кит с улыбкой подставляет ему бедную чашку, и Лэнс наливает практически безвкусный чай, смешивая с гущей, и это, должно быть, отвратительный коктейль. Кит смотрит на него с благоговением.

— Это мой любимый. Все повода надеть в люди не находилось.

Он действительно весь сияет по-особенному. В том месте, где Лэнс привык видеть  
приглаженные рубашки, запонки и расстегнутые верхние пуговицы, как вторая кожа сидит светло-серый свитер. Мягкие петли, круглый ворот и плавные линии вместо острых углов.

Он влюбляется еще больше с каждой секундой.

— Дай угадаю. Весь в работе?

— Ты не поверишь, — Кит пробует глоток ужасной смеси и морщит нос на секунду. Убирает его прочь от себя, и темные ресницы взлетают, давая начало урагану на другом полушарии этой бренной планеты. Лэнс не удивится, если по новостям доложат цунами, в этом лице есть нечто мощнее обычной красоты. — В последний раз я выбирался на подобное мероприятие… — парень сводит губы, перебирая воспоминания, и Лэнсу плевать, что за число выдаст этот рот, он чувствует себя благословленным независимо от этих деталей. — Лет пять назад?

_Ого._

Такой показатель слегка неожиданный. Лэнс делает вид, что удивился намного меньше, чем на самом деле. Не позволяет себе матернуться и выдать что-то тупое, начиная с фразы вроде: «С такой-то мордой это тупо грех».

— Так я, стало быть, небывалый счастливчик? — Лэнс откидывается на спинку стула, потому что вдруг ему кажется, что они слишком близко. Они встретились взглядами и вдруг Кита невероятно много; он шире, дальше, больше своего тела. Он пропитывает и накаляет воздух, он занимает пространство вокруг, и внезапно музыка, запахи, окружающие люди — все превращается в него. Лэнс закидывает ногу на ногу, а его визави пожимает плечами, и он не просто счастливчик. Он _избранный._

— Ты, скорее, просто исключение. У меня… Своеобразные представления и ожидания от подобных вещей? Это не для меня.

— Какой ублюдок внушил тебе такую чушь? — срывается слишком быстро и необдуманно. Колени Лэнса на секунду напрягаются, но тут же тревога отступает. Кит еле заметно смеется.

— Несколько замечательных личностей, с которыми у меня ничего не выходило. Не их вина. Я не успевал за их темпом.

— Вот в это я уже верю! — широко взмахивая рукой, Лэнс замечает слегка поздновато, что повышает голос. Морщится от звука своего писка и калибрует громкость. Глаза Кита смеются.

* * *

_  
— Ты знаешь мою самую главную тайну с первого дня знакомства. Тебя не смущает мое прошлое, и я обожаю это._

_— Твое прошлое не определяет тебя, — не сдерживается Кит, и эта готовность, это непоколебимое убеждение, с которым он говорит, делает Лэнса слабым. — Моя увлеченность им не делает эту часть твоей жизни более или менее важной. Просто показывает, что я был сующим нос не в свое дело придурком._

_— О чем вообще речь? — спрашивает Пидж, потому что она не знает, и в этом прикол. Лэнс даже ей не доверил эту историю, а Кит смотрит прямо ему в глаза со спокойной уверенностью в своих словах, и это только какой? Четвертый слайд? А он уже готов разреветься._

_— Ты прав, — игнорируя Пидж, говорит Лэнс. — Не определяет. Не меняет того, кем я есть сейчас. Ты это понимаешь и принимаешь, и как раз это я очень сильно ценю.  
_

* * *

— Я тоже придерживаюсь мнения, что спешка ни к чему. Лучше двигаться медленно, чем быстро все испоганить.

— Ты не кажешься неспешным типом, — Кит наклоняет голову, явно придирается. Думает, что Лэнс примазывается, потому что Лэнс может. Он готов соврать, чтобы сгладить острые углы, и это _абсолютно_ справедливое предположение, но прямо сейчас он воспринимает подозрение как оскорбление. Лэнс складывает руки на груди и фыркает.

— Я живу с парочкой обрученных лунатиков. Их свадьба не раньше, чем через полгода, а Шей уже переживает по три нервных срыва в неделю и жрет мои хлопья в безбожные часы по ночам. Понаблюдай за такими картинками, и любое желание пропадает.

— А у тебя есть желание вступить в брак? — Кит цепляется взглядом, его тон сразу переключается на допросный, и Лэнс обожает эту интонацию и ненавидит вопрос. Он смеется и закидывает руку за голову.

— У меня есть желание не оказаться третьим лишним и да, иметь шанс когда-нибудь показать Шей, что все это можно перенести и без круглосуточного сверления мозгов лучшим друзьям. Не знаю, зачем согласился быть шафером, это… Кстати, сейчас пока рановато приглашать тебя пойти со мной на свадьбу, да?

Уголок рта дергается. Это подсознательная реакция Кита на волнение — пытаться закрыть лицо. Поэтому он захватывает ноготь зубами.

— Рано, но я согласен.

— Прелесть.

Повисает уютная, почти мягкая тишина, и Лэнс бы оставил все прямо так. Пар и запах трав, перебор пальцев на клавишах пианино с привкусом дешевых колонок. Он был бы счастлив провести так остаток всех вечеров, что ему отведены, но он терпеть не может терять время, которое может посвятить выяснению каждой детали о человеке напротив.

* * *

_— Седьмая: у тебя охренительные руки. Они не дрожат. Я знаю, что должен перечислять плюсы, которые могу тебе предложить сам, но черт меня дери, я обожаю то, что уверен в тебе. Какая бы муха ни укусила, знаю, что ты приложишь меня моськой в пол и приведешь в чувство, потому что у тебя хватит сил? Горячо и обнадеживающе, два в одном._

* * *

— Так значит, плавный темп? Есть ли что-то, что мне стоит знать и не трогать?

Кит жмет плечом и благодарно кивает, когда напротив него оказывается пиала с мороженым. Хватается за ложку, лишь бы занять руки.

— Ничего особенного. Требовательная работа, постоянные командировки. А когда я выходной, иногда сон был важнее, чем притворяться, что я рад видеть людей.

— Идеально, — заявляет Лэнс, и Кит смотрит на него, как на странного, а он не убавляет энтузиазма. — Рад заявить, что я почетно безработный. Мой график настолько пустой и гибкий, что подстроиться проще простого. Плюс я прекрасно изображаю мебель, если дать мне правильную команду.

Кит укладывает голову на руку, и его глаза нежно огибают ворот рубашки Лэнса (он надел самую лучшую, даже умудрился откопать наручные часы и одеколон, он приложил усилие к подготовке). Он еле заметно вздыхает, словно старается запомнить то, что видит и слышит, и это бесценно, но Лэнс хочет уверить, что запоминать незачем. Он с удовольствием повторит любую свою фразу в каком угодно порядке, если Кит только пожелает.

— Тебе не нужно так стараться, — выдает Кит с долей некой грусти, а Лэнс прикладывает руку к сердцу.

— Рыба моя, — сглаживая возмущение крохой сарказма и чистого абсурда, Лэнс силится сделать тон легким и комичным, потому что он терпеть не может терпкость на языке, которую вызывает этот сладко-грустный взгляд. — Я даже не начинал стараться. Никак не могу повлиять на то, что мы идеальны друг для друга. Но сейчас не об этом.

Он отмахивается от темы и наклоняется вперед. Укладывает локти на стол и хватает челюсть ладонями, чтобы уставиться на собеседника и продолжить игру, которую они начали.

— Ты говорил о работе? Могу ли я спросить, чем ты занимаешься, о мой таинственный спутник?

Тонкие бледные губы изгибаются вокруг начищенной ложки, и точеный нос покрывается микроскопическими морщинками, как обычно делает, когда Кит смеется, и Лэнс очень хочет услышать этот до абсурда придурковатый хохот, но знает, что пока не заслужил его. Кит сдерживается и проглатывает свое мороженое. Он легко позволяет отвлечь себя от своих загадочных мыслей. На ободке зрачка, как раз где он граничит с темной склерой из чистого жидкого агата, пробегает азартная искра.

— Внутренняя безопасность, — говорит он, и его голос стал малость глубже. Лэнс, возможно, даже выдумал это во имя атмосферы. — Ловлю преступников, раскрываю особо сложные схемы махинаций, помогаю сохранять стабильность в этом проклятом государстве.

Лэнс присвистывает.

— Никогда бы не догадался. В таком милом свитере, уплетаешь мороженое. Я бы сказал, что ты слишком мил для копа.

— Предпочитаю не носить оружие на свидания. По крайней мере, поначалу. Не хочу отпугнуть, если человек впечатлительный.

— О, поверь, меня не отпугнешь оружием. Даже наоборот, — с ухмылкой говорит Лэнс, и он знает, что этот глупый очевидный флирт — лишь игра, но _господь_ , как же он наслаждается тем, что может сказать подобное вслух и не опасаться последствий. Кит держит щеку на руке и тоже наклоняется, приближая лицо к его, и хотя их и отделяет целый стол, Лэнс все никак не может определиться, слишком ли это близко или невыносимо далеко.

— Да ну?

Они улыбаются друг другу в лица, как будто либо сошли с ума, либо в заговоре.

— Скажем так: если бы я хоть немного занимался нелегальщиной, упаси, конечно, всевышний, сто раз чур меня, но в теории, — Лэнс не удерживается и подмигивает, и он так сильно любит то, что Кит ни капли не смущен и не отвлекается, когда он говорит. — Я бы позволил тебе себя поймать.

Кит фыркает и не выдерживает первым. Откидывается на спинку своего стула, и Лэнс одновременно ликует маленькой победе (почти как выиграть в гляделки) и не может не чувствовать пустоту и холод внезапного расстояния между ними. Теперь придется говорить во весь голос, чтобы его услышали.

Челка падает Киту на лицо, но он складывает руки на груди и не заботится тем, чтобы убрать ее по-нормальному. Вместо этого дергает головой и с серьезным видом сдувает ее прочь, и Лэнс не знает, как это возможно, но он чувствует себя так, словно его макают в раскаленное железо _в хорошем смысле_.

— Я бы в любом случае поймал тебя, — заявляет Кит с полной уверенностью, — даже без подачек.

Лэнс фыркает в идентичной манере. Отзеркаливает позу, закидывает ногу на ногу и толкает носком голень собеседника под столом, пачкая дешевенькую белую скатерть ботинком.

— Конечно же. Можешь дальше себе это повторять. Но ты недооцениваешь эти ноги. И эту выдержку, — он указывает пальцем сначала на себя, затем тыкает в Кита и дергает бровями. Чистый кайф впрыскивается в кровь и бурлит, бурлит, бурлит. Свобода и игра, отсутствие надобности контролировать свой язык и уступать, чтобы не показаться задницей.

Кит и так знает, что он задница, и не имеет ничего против. Не это ли можно назвать счастьем?

— Ты даже представить не можешь, на что способно это тело, — говорит Лэнс. — И я ни за что не дался бы живым, если бы не захотел.

Кит хмурится. О, Лэнс задел кое-что.

— Ошибаешься, — эта не смертельно, но ядовитая, не до конца оскорбленная нотка, она подыгрывает в глубоком голосе, и Лэнс знает, что сыграл на натянутой струне. Кит не любит, когда в нем сомневаются. — Ты наверняка никогда в глаза не видел истинного профи.

— Чего только не видели эти глаза, — выдает Лэнс в ответ. — Иногда слишком сильно хочется все стереть. Жаль, уже вряд ли когда-либо удастся.

Сказано без единой задней мысли, но потянуло за нить. В секунду несколько особо ярких картин проносятся перед ним, и Лэнса коротит. Он вздрагивает совершенно случайно, но подавляет довольно быстро. Этот навык было сложно развить, но ему удалось натренировать его почти до совершенства. Запихивать всякое дерьмо обратно в самый дальний угол, чтобы не мешало жить, Лэнс умеет это. Это занимает всего две секунды.

Но двух секунд хватает, чтобы, когда он вернулся в настоящее, вся боевая энергия пропала из воздуха. Кит смотрит на него, совершенно точно заметив этот случайный всплеск; это уже не первый раз, когда он становится свидетелем подобного, так что все нормально. Но Лэнсу все равно хреново, он не хочет, чтобы его жалели.

К счастью, Кит не привык идти на поводу у подобных эмоций.

Он упрямо запихивает ложку мороженого в рот и бурчит:

— Ты тоже недооцениваешь меня. Терпеть этого не могу. Я бы все равно тебя поймал.

— Конечно, — соглашается Лэнс. Ему внезапно перестала нравиться эта тема.

— И… — Кит отводит глаза и разглядывает пятно от подтаявшего пломбира на скатерти. Берет салфетку и начинает плавно его оттирать. — Я тоже… Я бы отпустил тебя.

У Лэнса сравнения заканчиваются, его способность думать в целом скоро откажет, потому что этот мужчина бесподобен. Волосы на руках приподнимаются с щекотным ощущением, и Лэнс ощущает, как растягивается корка на недавно прокушенной губе, скоро треснет.

— Ты был бы моей крышей? С твоими-то принципами?

Кит не отвечает. Смотрит в стол и пожимает плечами, и такое заявление из этих уст может значит слишком много, чтобы говорить просто так. Кит знает, что Лэнс знает, и это действительно как маленький, но бесконечно значимый заговор. Пакт между двумя суверенными душами, контракт с Дьяволом, скрывающий весь свой настоящий страшный смысл между строк, подписанный кровью с печатью из всего, что они оба видели, но так и не рассказали друг другу. Они действительно понимают друг друга так, как никто раньше их не понимал.

— Это самые трогательные слова, которые я слышал в жизни, — говорит Лэнс слегка завышенным голосом, но в реале он абсолютно серьезен. Кит это понимает. Кит краснеет.

— Я не буду этого повторять.

— Мне и не нужно.

Конечно ему не нужно. Кит облегченно вздыхает.

Чай заканчивается, а у Лэнса как раз пересохло в горле. Он заказывает еще. От Кита наконец уносят эту чашку-страдалицу, звон посуды мягко дополняет какую-то ужасную джазовую композицию.

* * *

_— Ты нигде не сыщешь такого преданного и послушного чувака, в какого я превратился за время, что знаю тебя. Я почти мочалка для тебя, парень, — с улыбкой признается Лэнс, сам не будучи до конца уверенным, что значит эта фраза, но Кит сербает свой глинтвейн и отчетливо краснеет, и он просто знает, что он понял. — И меня совершенно не смущает то, что единственная причина, почему мы вообще знакомы, это твоя случайная встреча с Пидж посреди секс-шопа._

* * *

— Милая погода. Хотя я не знаю, как буду откапывать машину, когда она мне понадобится, — говорит Лэнс, потому что он знает, что Кит не будет прерывать молчание. Он присоединяется к нему в разглядывании улицы за окном. Снежные хлопья комьями падают на улицу, некоторые сразу же тают, но другие остаются на земле, и снегопад слегка усилился за время, которое они здесь просидели. Кит разглядывает улицу с убийственным спокойствием, думает о чем-то.

— Мой пес обожает снег. Надо будет сходить с ним в парк на днях.

— Любишь собак? — подхватывает Лэнс, потому что так же делают нормальные люди? Кит не смотрит на него и бурчит в свою руку.

— Всех собак не особо, а без Космо не представляю себя. Я, честно, не слишком любил собак. Там, откуда я родом, очень много беспризорников, они дичают и нападают стаями на людей. Мне не разрешали гулять, когда я был маленьким. Наверное, поэтому я вырос таким нелюдимым.

— Откуда тогда Космо?

Кит позволяет себе улыбку. Нежную, полную приятных воспоминаний. Лэнс наклоняется совсем кроху ближе, чтобы рассмотреть ее лучше.

— Не поверишь, но меня обманули. Когда я еще проходил обучение, ко мне подошла незнакомая мне девушка в библиотеке. Заикаясь сказала мне, что мы с ней сидим в одной аудитории на каком-то предмете, а я поверил. Я был не очень хорош в лицах. И тогда она попросила присмотреть за щенком, пока она съездит к родителям на каникулы.

— Не вернулась?

— Не просто не вернулась, — Кит обращает свои глаза к нему, и Лэнс не может не почувствовать теплый щипок чего-то далекого, но ощутимого за ушами. — Номер, который она мне дала, оказался на цифру короче, чем вообще должен быть. А я, само собой, не проверил на месте. Комната, которую она назвала, была вообще в мужском корпусе, а ее имени не было ни в одном списке. Космо рос, а я так и не нашел ее. Так и получилось.

— Я думал, что он служебный. Что ты получил его уже на месте.

Кит пожимает плечами.

— Я жутко боюсь необученных собак. Я отдал его в специальную школу, когда понял, что мы застряли вместе. Так что он действительно выучен по всем правилам, разве что через обруч не прыгает.

Они разлили чай на стол. Кит забрасывает лужу салфетками и избегает взгляда на официанта, притворяясь, что он не при делах. Лэнс знает, что это не его обычная манера поведения, это явное изменение. Лэнс начинает болтать, когда официант приближается, чтобы помочь.

— Раз мы уже тут, у меня вопрос, — Кит кивает ему, заинтересованно поднимает брови, и Лэнс выдает:

— Байрон?

Кит улыбается.

— Да. Последний год школы, мне пришло в голову удариться в театральный клуб. Актером быть не стремился, но вот постановка и помощь за пределами сцены… Примерно тогда я увлекся литературой и захотел предложить поставить что-то кроме идиотского Шекспира ко дню классики. Пришлось самому писать сценарий меньше, чем за неделю. Разобрал биографию этого засранца вдоль и поперек, его работы в полном объеме, использовал больше десяти источников. Они в итоге поставили «Ромео и Джульетту». Но до этого дня помню половину той работы, хоть она никак мне не пригодилась. Память странная штука.

Лэнс улыбается, показывая зубы.

— И не говори. Замечательная вещь.

Кит кивает, официант удаляется, и Лэнс узнает голос из динамика. Первая песня, которую он знает, и он не может помочь, плечи дергаются сами. Он пританцовывает, а Кит смеется беззвучными выдохами через нос и поднимает бровь.

— Теперь моя очередь. Число «пи»?

Лэнс покачивает головой, как кобра во власти этой странной дудки и поднимает ладони.

— История нудная и неинтересная, но если тебе так интересно-

— Интересно, — с убеждением нетерпеливо подтверждает Кит, и Лэнс коротко смеется. Потягивается, хрустит шеей и устраивается обратно, чтобы начать этот довольно ущербный рассказ.

— Окей. Думаю, по мне можно догадаться, что я очень хотел свалить из дома, когда был в школе, — Кит кивает и не требует объяснений, и Лэнс слишком рад не уточнять. — Тогда я подался в несколько колледжей здесь и поехал в первый же, который меня принял, лишь бы подальше от дома. В то время я был мальцом, не знал, чего хочу от жизни, поэтому уверил себя, что из меня выйдет охренительный соцработник. Можешь поржать, я знаю, — Кит сдавливает улыбку, но молчит и взмахивает ладонью, призывая продолжить. Лэнс продолжает. — Так что да. Средненький колледж, социальная работа, все дела. Я понял, что это не мое, когда попал на первую практику в дом престарелых. Ну не мое, понимаешь?

Кит кивает. Лэнс сжимает губы.

— Как не удивительно, это был один из проектов по социологии. Темы были связаны с человеком, и я выбрал память. Наши возможности, знаешь. Техники запоминания, феномены, известные рекорды и крутые истории, ассоциативное мышление, мнемоника, все дела. Ради наглядной демонстрации я потратил два месяца, чтобы освоить эту технику. Выучил чертово «пи» и теперь могу запомнить любое число с пары взглядов.

— Но как? — спрашивает Кит, все еще не догоняя. Лэнс кривит моську.

— Не люблю раскрывать карты. Не дело это для фокусника, — Кит поднимает брови, очевидный «не шути со мной» жест. Лэнс поднимает лапки с посылом «сдаюсь». — Но раз я дал слово… Обещаешь, что никому не расскажешь?

— Твой секрет уйдет со мной в могилу, — заверяет парень, улыбаясь, и Лэнс ни с кем больше не хочет пить чай в своей жизни. Им даже пивка не нужно, чтобы веселиться.

— Я запоминаю их в форме текста. Числа и их комбинации кодируются в слова и словосочетания. Я складываю их в текст, а потом извлекаю обратно, когда перечитываю его в уме. Это не так трудно, просто обычно у людей нет надобности маяться такой херней. И это кажется им каким-то фокусом. Но это всего лишь мозг.

Он постукивает себя по виску пару раз, а Кит слушает так пристально, словно он рассказывает дорогу к сокровищам Атлантиды. Словно Лэнс действительно имеет что предложить. Словно Лэнс крайне интересен.

— Как звучит «пи»? — спрашивает Кит, и Лэнс фыркает.

— Там нет никакой связности и смысла. Это набор рандомных предложений.

— Расскажи.

Лэнс вздыхает. Он бы мог горы сворачивать по просьбе этого человека, а он дает такие мелкие поручения. Трата ресурсов, по-другому не назвать.

— Раз ты так хочешь, — Кит устраивается поудобнее и слушает, и Лэнс поверить не может, что именно эта чушь выбила ему шанс сидеть здесь сегодня. — О, мать высокого Биг-Бена, сияй мне! Любовь клювоносой луны — в движении и тяготении. Это было примерно двадцать знаков.

Кит молчит, но выражение на его лице не выдает разочарования. Он по-прежнему впитывает каждое слово.

— Как звучит День независимости?

Лэнс морщит нос в раздумье.

— Возможна куча вариантов. Лично мне нравится «Сэр Стул». «Скотч Зорро». Я мог бы составить еще одно, но оно слишком уж неприличное.

Кит мягко смеется. Думает всего пару моментов, прежде чем наклонить голову и спросить еще.

— Рождество?

— «Тонна нала». Еще можно «почти задолбался». Или «ужин».

— Вообще никакой логики? — спрашивает Кит, и Лэнс громко отсербывает свой чай. Думает, что не помешало бы добавить сахар.

— Смысл не главное. Здесь важны нужные буквы и быстрые броские комбинации. Это то, что приходит мне на ум.

— Мой день рождения?

Лэнс уже даже не притворяется, что не знает.

— «Имя Некто». А лучше «Наркоша Немо».

— Мне нравится, — Кит укладывается подбородком на стол и лениво зевает. — Наверное, пароли и номера банковских карт для тебя вообще ничего не стоят.

— Хрустально-булочное вибролесье, — диктует Лэнс. Ухмыляется. — А твоя: астральнокрылый портрет.

Кит усмехается в ответ.

— Так изощренно? Еще и звучит странно… привлекательно?

— Все, что касается тебя, наполняется поэзией и изяществом само по себе, — совершенно серьезно говорит Лэнс, и смотря в глаза Кита, он готов поклясться, что в этом человеке кроется что-то не от мира сего. Нечто больше и выше. Он боится узнать, что именно, но готов жизнь посвятить исследованиям. Ему все равно вряд ли хватит.

* * *

_— Я знаю, как делать просто умопомрачительный массаж. У меня даже сертификат был где-то. Все, что пожелаешь. Хоть каждый вечер буду массировать тебе ступни, только скажи.  
_

* * *

Кит поднимается и берет пальто с вешалки возле своего стула. Одаряет Лэнса мягкой улыбкой, надевает шарф.

— Бери счет. Проводишь меня домой.

Один кофе, мороженое и два чайника зеленого чая. Лучший ужин в жизни Лэнса стоил всего тридцать два бакса.

* * *

— Не думаю, что тебе стоит зацикливаться на этом, Лэнс, — говорит Кит, когда единственный преследующий их звук — скрип снега под ботинками, а люди остались позади, на шумной улице за двумя поворотами.

— О чем ты?

— Ну… Об этом, — он взмахивает рукой между ними, и Лэнс резко останавливается, а снег взвизгивает под его пятками. Кит тормозит, оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть почти жалостливо, словно ему самому не нравится его решение, и Лэнс мало разбирается в мотивах этого чувака. Он правда не представляет, что творится в этой голове. Только знает, что не может этого допустить.

— Я сделал что-то неправильно? Это было плохо?

— Нет, все было замечательно, — с уверенностью говорит Кит, не запинается, не опускает глаз. Он тот, кто признает очевидное и не тушуется под вопросом в лоб. Он подставляет лицо, корчит боевую гримасу, которая так и заявляет: «Ну, попробуй. Посмотрим, кто победит». И Лэнс любит это. Он любит задавать вопрос и получать четкий ответ. И он надеется на него сейчас.

— Тогда почему?

Кит прячет руку в карман, и его дыхание заключается в облака пара. Его ботинки принадлежат рабочему комплекту, потому что он считает их практичными, хоть и не любит носить саму форму. Он сжимает губы в тонкую полоску, и они совершенно теряют цвет, которого в них и так было немного.

— Потому что я не создан для этого. Отношения и я…

— Это абсолютный бред. Я не знаю, кто вдолбил тебе в голову, что раз что-то не вышло, то ты не годишься для этого вообще. Ты же не глупый парень, как ты мог в такое поверить?

— Лэнс, ты-

— О, даже не начинай с этим дерьмом! Если ты хоть еще раз попробуешь накормить меня этим «ты не знаешь, чего добиваешься» я не постесняюсь дать тебе в нос, — Лэнс не прям орет, он просто немного раздражен, но держит себя в руках. Повышает голос, чтобы добавить внушительности, расправляет плечи для этой же цели. Стоит немного, а затем стартует вперед, потому что он уже примерно различает улицы в этом районе и знает, в какой стороне живет Кит. Мерзнуть на месте ему не хочется. Кит следует за ним, и они идут наравне. — Я знаю совершенно точно, с кем связался. Ты тоже знаешь. Просто тянешь и тянешь и находишь отговорки, и я задолбался. Ты на удивление упрямый картридж, чтоб меня.

— Чего? — Кит хмурится, но Лэнс не дает ему закончить. Он начинает говорить что-то еще, но это не ощущается как ссора. Кит не даст себя оскорбить, если не посчитает, что заслужил. То, что Лэнс говорит на повышенных тонах и может его перебить, значит, что Кит хочет его услышать.

И в этом все волшебство. _Я уверен, что нахожусь в стальных рамках, которые мне были нужны. Я могу просто взять и отпустить себя, могу расплескаться по округе, заляпывая стены и потолок, зная, что наткнусь на барьер, если случайно направлюсь не туда. Ты удержишь меня, и это будет обычным делом. Меня никто не осудит, меня не долбанет током в наказание, не будет дикой отдачи. Эти руки достаточно тверды, чтобы удержать меня на месте, не переломав напополам. В этих нервах есть достаточно алмазного перелива, чтобы выдержать. И где-то между титановыми костями и кожей из шелка течет эмульсия, обладающая самыми сильными магнитными свойствами, и мне впервые не нужно растворяться._

_Я могу позволить себе окунуться с головой, не побоявшись, что вынырнет кто-то другой. Мы можем быть самими собой. Потому что ты замечателен, а во мне недостаточно изъянов, чтобы тебя отпугнуть._

 _Ты мне нужен.  
_  
Лэнс не говорит всего этого. Он не знает как.

Это как представлять образы закатов и желтых подсолнухов в колесах старенького велосипеда в том месте, где другие люди видят дату и статистику участвовавших в каком-то митинге: «Сорок две тысячи восемьсот семьдесят пять, как доложила газета, датированная первым февраля восемьдесят пятого…». Образы и слова, которые имеют смысл лишь для него, а на перевод в чужую систему восприятия он затратит слишком много сил и времени и не факт, что попадет.

Как вообще люди воспринимают мир вокруг себя? Видят ли они закат в тех же цветах, что и он? Представляют ли они те же образы, слышат ли тот же мягкий отлив звуков, когда им говорят, что мелодия была подчеркнута приятным акцентом клавишных?

Поймет ли Кит метафору о картридже? Оценит ли такую простую, но красивую в представлении Лэнса модель, которая заставляет его полный непонятного хлама и перекрученных в извращенном порядке нервов мозг сверкать наслаждением?

Поймет ли Кит, что он — палитра с вертикальными краями и что это хорошо? Нужно ли ему вообще это знать?

Лэнс не знает, как описать то, что копошится в этой его истерзанной голове, но если раньше он ненавидел себя за это, то сейчас ему все равно.

Кит слышит его. Кит смотрит в его лицо, и знание скользит в движениях его ресниц и в крыльях носа на вдохе. Киту не нужно говорить, чтобы он понял. Иногда ему даже сложнее переварить, если озвучить то, что хочешь ему передать, как сейчас.

Кит понимает саму суть того, что Лэнс так отчаянно хочет высказать, и нет никакой надобности обзывать то, что между ними происходит чертовым пыльным принтером матушки его лучшего друга. Лэнс в кои-то веки не чувствует надобности облачать голые точные образы в скобы размытых и грубых словесных моделей, лишь бы донести посыл.

Он вздыхает и вытирает лицо руками.

Квартира Кита всего в нескольких метрах над ними, а вечер еще не закончен, поэтому он будет использовать попытку за попыткой, пока последняя песчинка воображаемых песочных часов (потому что ему только и не хватает дополнительных картинок в голове, самое время для перегрузки) не ускользнет.

— Ты сказал, что у тебя своеобразный темп, — повторяет он, и Кит кивает, терпеливо ждет, пока он договорит. Лэнс надеется, что ему не кажется: Кит не выглядит так, словно спешит домой. — Я сказал, что легко подстраиваюсь и слушаю команды, не так ли?

— Ты, наверное, поразишься, но я хорош в командах, — с улыбкой говорит Кит, и Лэнс вспоминает его специальный тембр, от которого у шестидесятикилограммовой псины подкашиваются задние лапы. Он не поразится. — Но я не хочу командовать. Я не хочу раздражаться, когда буду тебя видеть. И не хочу, чтобы ты ждал того, чего я не могу осуществить.

Лэнс раздраженно клацает языком.

— Все, чего я хочу и жду сейчас, это пожелание спокойной ночи и твое мнение насчет новинок кино. Потому что я такой банальный, хочу пойти. Называй как хочешь, но я хочу иметь возможность положить руку на спинку твоего кресла, потому что у меня слишком длинные конечности и я ненавижу ограничивать себя одним квадратным метром. Как тебе такая идея?

Кит стоит и молчит, и Лэнс хочет взорваться всем, что только может из себя вытащить. Хочет за эту секунду смотаться домой, даже если не был там лет десять уже. В старом доме — повезет, если он еще цел — он хочет найти маленькую стопку грамот и один кубок с тех пор, когда он был слишком маленьким для слишком ранней взрослой жизни, притащить сюда и показать Киту. Похвастаться. Он хочет сунуть ему в нос свою вшивую медальку за соревнования по математике в младшей школе; показать все известные фокусы; затушить пожар при нем; перечислить все умные слова, которые он знает, сверкая своей способностью казаться очень умным; открыть ему новую планету, назвать его именем и пронумеровать каждый кратер на этой глыбе космической породы в честь каждой его родинки от этой маленькой на ухе до тех, которые он не успел рассмотреть, боясь показаться чокнутым. Он хочет научиться играть на скрипке, сочинить ему целую оперу и исполнить под лунным безоблачным небом, попутно презентуя ему свою медицинскую карту с идеальной историей без хронических заболеваний.

Неуверенность дает надежду. Неуверенность Кита в ответе, который он должен дать, Лэнс обожает ее, потому что это значит, что Кит вообще _задумывается_ над тем, что сказать. Не категорический отказ, не заготовленная еще с утра фраза. Возможно, Кит действительно был бы его крышей. Возможно, Лэнс действительно мог бы убить за этого человека.

Но он не узнает наверняка, пока не пройдет каждую кафешку в городе с ним, пока они не сделают хотя бы второй шаг. Пока не покажет всем и каждому, как им весело без капли алкоголя и как самый принципиальный и крутой коп, которого он встречал в своей жизни, облачается в свитер и теплую улыбку в рамке милейших ямочек, как грызет ноготь на большом пальце, сидя рядом с ним и краснея от тупейшего мальчишеского флирта.

— Ты ведешь себя так, словно я тебе предлагаю что-то подписать, и ты думаешь о себе слишком много, если так наивно полагаешь, что я готов на нечто вечное ради твоей самодовольной рожи, — говорит Лэнс с вызовом. Это всегда работало. — Камон, неужели я реально произвожу впечатление такого зануды? Будь проще.

Лэнс слишком аккуратен, чтобы думать, что любит Кита, хоть он и без ума от его пса и слабеет под его взглядом. Хоть они и знакомы хрен знает сколько времени, в первый же день Кит раскусил его, а на втором месяце отказал ему в первый раз. Он мог бы, потому что он максималист и любит прыгать очертя голову в самую глубину. Но это будет дешево и неуважительно. Кит слишком неидеальный человек, пытаться его идеализировать будет нечестно по отношению к ним обоим, и Лэнс невероятно рад ясности этой мысли в своей голове: она дает ему надежду, что хоть что-то в этой жизни он делает _правильно._

Лэнс составит ему поэму из дат, в которые Кит улыбался.

Потому что Кит молчит, а Лэнс профессионально хватается за шансы.

— Я не ожидаю от тебя чего-то сверхъестественного. Я надеюсь лишь на один шанс. Пошли со мной на второе — самое тупое, невинное и клишейное — свидание? Ничего больше, ничего обязывающего. Это я и подразумеваю под «встречайся со мной». Попробуй вытерпеть меня один раз, а я попробую вытерпеть тебя. И так пока нам не надоест.

Он не знает зачем, но протягивает руку. Ему кажется, что он распадется на части, если вдруг проснется. Он слишком мало сказал, ему нужно было уговорить Кита немного больше.

Но Кит смотрит на его руку, и думает о чем-то своем, и Лэнс впервые задумывается: вдруг эта голова взрывается так же, как и его собственная? В своей неповторимой манере, но расплескивается яркими красками по внутренней стороне черепа, и все «возможно» и «черт его» перебирают лапками, оставляя хаотичные разноцветные следы. Что, если Кит тоже жалеет, что не сказал больше?

Что, если он боится, что Лэнс его не понял?

Он обязательно с этим разберется, с этим _надо_ разобраться, думает Лэнс, а затем слишком быстро теплая ладонь оказывается в его ладони, и Кит не ожидает внезапного движения, когда его руку резко дергает вверх. Лэнс не может сдержаться и прыгает, подбрасывая все свои конечности вверх, издает нечеловеческий ликующий вопль, и Кит оказывается влетевшим в него, врезается в его бок, потому что Лэнс ни за что не отпустит эту руку в ближайшее время. Он не разбрасывается такими важными вещами.

Кит заливается этим _бесподобным, бесценным, звенящим, изумительным, прелестным, очаровательным, волшебным,_ придурковатым смехом. Лэнс вопит и размахивает его рукой в своей руке, хвастаясь прохожим.

Они могут начать все эти «постепенно» и «без излишеств» завтра. А сегодня он — счастливейший человек в мире, и он убедится, что об этом узнают все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> господи как же офигительно описывать события с точки зрения впечатлительного холерика-романтика с неуемной любовью к гиперболизации обожаю пов лэнса всегда весело писать
> 
> прекольный факт: я реально игралась с мнемоникой какое-то время пока писала по ней работу но все использованные здесь фразы не имеют никакой ценности на русском так как я использовала англоязычную технику
> 
> бум вот и все спасибо что почитали))


End file.
